I'm human not dog
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: [UA] Tuer,tuer,tuer, il ne connaissait que ce mot. Sa vie était depuis le début dictée. C'est le destin qu'ils disent mais est-ce réellement la vérité?Devait-il être alors considéré comme un chien?Ou l'humain qu'il a toujours était?
1. Je ne suis que moi

_Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà (enfin) pour une nouvelle fanfiction! Je sais j'ai mis du temps, enfin j'ai dépassé le temps que je m'étais fixé...mais, explication, j'ai déménagé, j'ai eu quelques problèmes et je voulais absolument la publier le Lundi xD! Cette fanfiction est inspiré du film_ ** _Danny the Dog_** _de_ **:** Louis Leterrier _qui est en plus un film français! C'est en le regardant que j'ai eu l'idée ^^ Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai utiliser que l'idée principale et quelques détails et c'est tout. Je tiens aussi à préciser que ce sera légèrement violent, cette fanfiction contiendra des sous-entendus pervers, violents... Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 _ **Disclaimer: L'idée principale vient de Danny The Dog et les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1:_

Un cliquetis, un objet qui tombe au sol et un murmure. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un grand jeune homme musclé aux cheveux étrangement verts s'élance sur sa proie tel un lion affamé. Enchaînant les coups dévastateurs et esquivant avec une facilité déconcertante les balles et les poings voulant le toucher sans grand succès. Il tuait tout ce qui se mettait sur son passage. Il arriva à un dernier homme terrifié, voulant prendre quelque chose de sa poche. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, le plus jeune commença à l'étrangler, le visage impassible et neutre par tout ceci.

"Ça suffit Zoro."dit un homme blond.

Il portait un long manteau rose à plume descendant jusqu'aux genoux s'arrêtant à la fin de son jeans bleu. Il avait aussi une chemise blanche ouverte dévoilant un corps fin. Il possédait des lunettes cachant ses yeux noirs et un sourire amusé ornait ses lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus que pour que le dit Zoro lâche la personne qui reprit son souffle avec peine.

"Dois-je lui demander de recommencer? demanda le blond.

-Non je vous en supplie Doflamingo! Tenez. dit l'homme en lui tendant des grosses liasses de billets.

-Bien c'est excellent Arlong!Tues-le."rigola Doffy.

Zoro s'élança sur la personne devant lui, assenant un coup de pied dans la nuque l'achevant en une fraction de seconde.

" Vergo remets le collier de Zo et partons d'ici, nous n'avons plus rien à faire." reprit-il.

Le brun s'exécuta. Il était plutôt grand et baraqué, vêtu d'un long manteau rouge bordeaux et de lunette de soleil carré. Le jeune homme regardait le sang des corps inertes s'écouler lentement. Le plus vieux tira sur sa chaîne pour le faire bouger chose qui marcha. Ils se dirigèrent vers une immense limousine noire. Une femme fumant une cigarette nommée Baby 5 ouvrit le coffre laissant apercevoir une cage à échelle humaine. Le garçon aux cheveux verts y alla s'en rechigner comme si c'était naturel. Il se mit en boule avant de s'endormir tranquillement. La femme referma la porte pour aller au volant et démarrer la voiture.

"Nous rentrons? demanda t'elle refaisant sa queue de cheval défaite.

-Il y a encore Sakasuki à voir. répondit Doffy.

-Ça marche."conclu t'elle changeant brutalement de côté.

Ils allèrent vers un immense manoir noir et rouge.

"Buffalo ouvres le coffre et attends nous avec Baby." ordonna le blond.

L'homme s'exécuta réveillant en passant le jeune endormi. Celui-ci se laissa prendre par le cou, tel un vulgaire chien par Vergo pour sortir.

"Allons-y je n'ai pas que ça à faire." Dit le boss, pressé.

Ils se déplacèrent vers la grande maison lugubre. Zoro regardait le paysage avec des yeux émerveillés d'enfant en voyant les feuilles d'arbres aux multiples couleurs tomber sur le sol. Il en attrapa quelques une au passage s'amusant avec . Il ne fit pas attention aux soupirs lassés et agacés des autres.

"Donquichotte." Dit un grand homme brun.

Il était vêtu d'un costard rouge abordant une mine sérieuse et un regard qui aurait pu faire fuir le plus courageux des hommes.

"Tu ne me présente pas? demanda le blond.

-C'est Kuzan un collaborateur." Répondit-il seulement.

Le dit Kuzan salua d'un geste de la main. Des cheveux long crépus, arrivant en haut de ses épaules où se trouvait une veste en cuir avec un tee-shirt violet sombre et un jean bleu. Il regardait avec insistance Zoro qui s'amusait toujours ne faisant attention à rien autour.

"Tu as l'argent?

-Oui il est à ta droite. Répondit l'homme. Vergo allait le prendre quand Sakasuki reprit:

" Cela te gênerais de montrer un peu les performantes de ton chien. Et je te donnerai le double de ce qu'il y a dans le sac."

"Tu me paye pour tuer tes sbires? Haha ça marche! Aux pieds."siffla Doffy.

Zoro leva la tête pour voir son maître l'appeler. Il se dirigea vers lui avec toujours une feuille jaune et rouge dans la main. Une vingtaine d'hommes arrivèrent vêtu en noir avec des lourdes armes. Le blond lui enleva son collier noir et argenté avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

"Tues-les."

Les yeux de Zoro se changèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent transformant ses iris émeraudes en un noir semblable aux ténèbres. Son regard n'était plus celui d'un enfant mais d'un assassin prêt à abattre tout le monde chose qu'il fit. En une fraction de seconde il n'y avait plus personne debout. Vergo lui remit sa chaîne et le jeune homme ramassa sa feuille et se remit à s'amuser avec comme si rien ne c'était passé, chose qui intrigua Kuzan.

"Comment avez-vous fait?"demanda t'il.

Le blond sourit avant de s'allumer un cigare.

"Ma mère disait plus on les prend jeune plus les possibilités sont infinis. Répondit-il, en expulsant la fumée de sa clope.

-Je vois. dit Kuzan continuant de regarder Zoro,de plus en plus intéressé.

-À dans 5 jours Sakasuki et penses bien à l'argent- Conclu Doff en partant.-On y va." Reprit-il.

Ils allèrent à leurs voitures où Buffalo et Baby 5 les attendaient faisant une partie de carte vraisemblablement un poker et apparemment c'était le gros homme qui gagnait.

"Nhé Baby j'ai besoin d'as.

-Oh tu as besoin de moi? Tiens! Répondit-elle,les yeux pétillants et les joues roses.

-On fera un partie tous ensemble en rentrant."remarqua le blond en arrivant.

Les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent pour le saluer et ils ouvrirent le coffre.

"Non il va rester avec moi."reprit Dof.

Vergo haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas son boss. Quant à Zoro il s'amusait toujours avec ce qu'il avait ramassé. Baby 5 ouvrit la porte et le brun et le blond s'y installèrent .

"viens là!"ordonna t'il en sifflant.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta rentrant dans la voiture. Il se mit à l'exacte opposé de son maître par terre pour s'y mettre en boule et dormir.

"Zo viens là, je ne vais pas te manger." lui dit Doffy en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme se leva pour se mettre à l'endroit demandé. Il se remit comme il était précédemment se reposant tranquillement.

"Là j'suis paumé. Tu es bien le premier à lui en foutre une pour le plaisir où à le laisser crever de faim. Lui dit Vergo.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste que des magnifiques meufs vont venir et si elles le voient dans la cage je ne pourrais pas me les faire. Expliqua t'il,le caressant comme un animal.

-Boss on va où?

-Au Grand Line, vous pourrez vous amuser si vous voulez. Répondit-il.

-Cool je vais pouvoir m'en faire quelques-unes." sourit le brun.

Ils arrivèrent dans un immense club de striptease spécialement pour les hautes blond tira sur son 'chien' pour le réveiller et l'emmener avec lui au cas où. Ils entrèrent pour découvrir une immense salle bleue avec une lumière rouge. Une piste grise avec des barres où des dizaines de femmes dansaient en sous-vêtements en dentelles bien sexy et de toutes les couleurs. À leurs droites se trouvait un gigantesque saloon où il y avait quelques canapés et fauteuils modernes roses. Et, à leurs gauches des pièces cachées par des rideaux pour que cela soit plus intime.

"Baby tu t'occupes de au moindre problème tu m'appelles par téléphone. Et Vergo tu fais ce que tu veux."Expliqua Doffy s'approchant d'un gros groupe de fille.

Il ne cessait de regarder une jeune rousse à forte poitrine vêtu d'un bikini rouge transparent ainsi que des bas sexy sent qu'il allait passer dessus. Vergo lui ce fut une brune en motarde vulgaire qui lui donnait envie. Il plongeait dans son regard bleu azur lui faisant signe de venir en montrant une liasse de billet, chose qui fit descendre la fille et lui demandant de venir non sans avoir regarder la rousse avant partir avec le blond. Quand à Buffalo il tournait autour des filles qui sortaient déjà avec des hommes mais qui s'intéressaient à lui. Baby 5 avait ramené Zoro au bar et elle lui avait payé un jus de fruit et elle un whisky. Ils s'étaient posés au fond de la salle tranquillement dans un canapé.

"Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois m'occuper de toi?!"râla t'elle en le tapant.

L'homme ne dit rien il était assis en tailleur sirotant son jus de pomme s'amusant avec sa paille de couleur violette. Un jeune homme brun torse nu dévoilant des abdos taillés à la perfection arriva vers eux, vêtu d'un minishort noir en cuir lui moulant les fesses et un chapeau orange.

"Bonjour, je vous ai vu seule alors que vous êtes magnifique et je me suis demandé si je pouvais me joindre à vous? Demanda l'individu.

-Mais avec plaisir! Répondit-elle, toute contente.

-Je m'appelle Ace et toi?

-Oh on me nomme Baby 5.

-J'ai besoin de toi, tu peux venir?

-Tu as besoin de moi?! Bien sûr tout ce que tu voudras! Zo tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas!" Ordonna-t-elle.

L'homme la regarda avant de baisser les yeux et de continuer de boire .

Ils partirent ensemble derrière un rideau comme tous les autres précédemment. Ils se passèrent quelques minutes avant que 3 coups de feux se firent entendre laissant sortir Doflamingo à moitié, habillé une balle dans le bras, ainsi que ses sbires ,une balle dans le pied pour l'une, et l'autre l'avait juste la joue éraflée.

" Zo viens là!" Hurla le boss en sifflant.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers son maître. Celui-ci lui enleva son collier avant de l'ordonner de tuer les 3 personnes qu'ils leur avaient fait ça et d'en ramener une. Le jeune homme regarda autour pour apercevoir le brun,et les deux femmes rangeant un revolver dans leurs poches. Il accourut aussitôt vers eux esquivant les gens qui voulaient partir de cet endroit.

"Tiens je t'avais oublié toi!"dit Ace.

Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir son flingue qu'il lui envoya une série de coups avant de lui envoyer son pied dans ses bourses et de prendre son magnum lui tirant dans la tête. Il vit les deux filles, il se précipita vers la brune lui assenant un coup dans la tête avant de la tuer en envoyant une balle dans son coeur. Il n'en manquait plus qu'une. Il renifla cherchant son odeur pour la flairer. Il regarda pour la voir parler avec Kuzan. Il piqua un sprint pour lui donner un coup dans l'estomac. Il lança un regard haineux à l'homme avant de prendre la femme et de la tirer par les cheveux pour l'emmener voir son maître.

"Je t'en supplie je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais je ne veux pas mourir."implora-t-elle.

Voyant l'autre ne pas répondre,elle sortit rapidement son revolver et lui tira dessus. Zoro la regarda impassiblement continuant de la traîner par terre. Il la balança aux pieds du blond.

"Pour qui travailles-tu Nami? demanda t'il

-Je ne dirais rien!" cracha-t-elle.

Doflamingo siffla et le jeune homme lui sera la cou toujours neutre ne reflétant aucunes émotions.

" Alors?"

La femme hocha faiblement la tête,suppliant du regard.

"Lâches!"ordonna t'il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il s'exécute.

"Je travaille pour Aokiji. Laissez-moi partir maintenant! Implora-t-elle en se débattant.

-Et dire que tu étais bonne…tues-la. souffla Doffy.

-Non je vous en supplie!

-Je m'en fou tues-la!"

Zoro lui asséna une balle dans la tête sonnant sa dernière heure.

"Vas chercher les autres."l'ordonna t'il.

Il courait dans tout le club pour arriver portant Baby 5 comme une princesse et Vergo et Buffalo marchaient à côté de lui.

"Bien. Rentrons au plus vite."conclu le boss en lui remettant son collier.

Celui-ci se décrispa lentement avant de cracher légèrement du sang. Le brun haussa un sourcil avant de soulever son sweet pour apercevoir une balle nichait dans ses côtes.

"Oui dépêchons-nous."conclu Baby voyant la taille de sa plaie.

Ils allèrent à la limousine où Doffy, Vergo et Zoro se mirent derrière. Le plus jeune était toujours en boule somnolant en tremblant. Ils arrivèrent après 20 minutes dans une immense villa grise et argentée. Un grand homme baraqué arriva vêtu d'un masque en or et d'un tee-shirt de la même couleur ainsi qu'un jean violet.

"Appelles Law!"ordonna Doffy prenant appui sur Zoro,celui-ci portait Baby 5 sans montrer sa souffrance.

Un homme brun de 25ans arriva portant une blouse blanche et un teeshirt de la même couleur que son jean rouge. Il les emmenèrent dans une grande pièce blanche servant d'infirmerie. Law s'occupa d'extraire la balle de Doffy ainsi que celle de la fille. Il désinfecta leurs plaies ainsi que l'égratignure de Vergo.

"Je vais m'occuper de Zo. Annonça le médecin.

-Fais comme tu veux." Dit le blond en s'en allant.

Trafalgar fit s'assoir l'homme aux cheveux verts sur le grand lit. Il lui enleva doucement la balle, le soigna avant d'appliquer des bandages. Il lui tendit un bol de soupe aux choux avec un peu de pain. Zoro la but tranquillement savourant le liquide chaud.

"Tiens Roronoa-ya."lui dit-il, en lui donnant un verre d'eau.

Celui-ci le remercia de la tête avant de le boire.

"Tu en reveux? "reprit-il.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête positivement tendant son verre en tremblant légèrement. Il resserra la couverture qu'il portait cherchant un peu de chaleur.

"Il faut que tu me le dises."

Zoro baissa son verre ainsi que sa tête. Law soupira.

"Je sais que tu as été énormément traumatisé mais tu en ais capable. Cette chose que tu portes autour du cou n'est pas serré suffisamment pour que tu ne puisses pas parler. Et tu sais au bout d'un moment tu ne seras plus capable de former correctement les mots et même si tu voudras t'exprimer tu ne pourras pas." expliqua le médecin en lui donnant encore un peu d'eau.

Le plus jeune le but avant que Pica arrive un fouet à la main. Il prit Zoro par le cou saluant Law avant de partir sans plus de cérémonie. Le titan l'enchaîna dans une pièce brûlante lui criant que c'était sa faute si Doflamingo avait été blessé. L'homme aux cheveux verts encaissa les coups sans broncher, trop habitué avec le temps.

[...]

Il se passa des minutes,des heures il ne sut. Il avait craché tellement de sang qui était énormément fatigué et il tremblait. Pica le libéra ce qu'il le fit s'écraser contre sol. Zoro remit son sweet noir avec peine avant de se faire prendre par le cou et d'être balancé dans une petite cellule dans les sous-sols de la villa au fond d'un couloir noir en piteuse état. Le jeune homme se leva doucement pour s'installer sur un matelas abimé et couvert de sang séché. Il s'installa confortablement mettant une couverture déchirée sur lui et serrant un chien en peluche. La seule chose à quoi il tenait,la seule chose de sa vie passée...

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Ce chapitre annonce la couleur de cette fanfiction si je puis dire ^^! Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à laisser une review, favorite, follow ou manger un cookie '.' Sur ceux à Lundi prochain!_

 _Bisou et bonne fin de journée!_

 _Agathou_


	2. Je ne suis qu'un chien

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Vous avez été nombreux à accueillir ce premier chapitre. Merci beaucoup, ça me touche. Oui c'est vrai cette fanfiction ne fait, fera pas dans la dentelle! Mais bon je crois que le pire est passé. Sur ceux merci encore et bonne lecture!_

 _Réponse Guest : Si Y muchas gracias._

 ** _Disclaimer: comme le précédent chapitre, si ça gêne je supprime._**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2:_

Un homme grand et fin, ayant des longs cheveux châtains, vêtu d'une cape rouge assorti à son jean en cuir, et, d'une chemise bleue électrique ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Il prit le jeune garçon encore endormi par son collier. Il le traîna dans toute la villa avant de le balancer aux pieds de Doflamingo, qui, était au centre de vraisemblablement un salon, sur un trône rempli d'argent. Zoro cracha un peu de sang, il se leva puis bailla et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il leva les yeux pour voir son maître l'œil mauvais. Chose qui lui fit les baisser en signe de soumission absolue. Le blond lui demanda de se rapprocher plus près, bien entendu il le fit avec un mauvais pressentiment.

"Tu sais que j'ai été blessé. "Commença-t-il, d'un ton doux mais sérieux.

Zoro hocha la tête faiblement, le regard toujours pointé vers le sol un peu trop propre.

"Et tu sais que c'est de ta faute. "reprit-il.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et déglutit difficilement.

"Bien. dit-il avant de lui mettre une grosse droite, le son résonna dans toute la maison, Tu dois savoir aussi que Baby 5 a été blessé à cause de toi?!"Continua-t-il, en colère.

Zoro ne bougea et ne répondit pas s'apprêtant à encaisser. Doflamingo lui asséna un autre coup dans l'autre joue, lui faisant cracher du sang. Et encore quelques-uns pour le plaisir.

"Enfermez le dans le cachot pendant 3jours sans manger ni boire bien sûr. Ordonna-t-il

\- Dof tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop? demanda Buffalo.

-C'est sa punition! 3 balles ! 3 jours!" Conclu t'il.

Le jeune homme s'était mis à avoir des convulsions dû à la peur. Il se laissa prendre par l'homme de tout à l'heure qui l'emmena dans le donjon. C'était une petite pièce où des centaines de cadavres en décomposition étaient entassés. Les vers et rats mangeaient leurs intérieur, laissant seulement les os. Une odeur nauséabonde trônait ce qui prenait aux tripes et qui donnait des intenses envies de vomir. Diamante jeta l'assassin sans scrupule avant de fermer la porte devant le jeune homme. Non sans partir dans un rire sardonique. Il avait bien entendu laissé la lumière allumée pour lui montrer cette vision d'horreur. Zoro se mit à vomir comme à chaque fois qu'il allait ici. Il n'était jamais resté plus d'une journée mais cela avait suffi pour le traumatiser plus qu'il ne l'était…

Il chercha du regard un endroit où les corps inertes ne seraient pas totalement mangés, mais plus couvert de sang. Il y alla pour découvrir les trois cadavres de jeunes qu'il lui était étrangement familier. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcouru l'échine voyant déjà les bêtes s'attaquer à leurs chairs. Il chassa toutes ses pensées avant de se mettre en boule et de dormir devant le visage de ces humains à peine plus âgés que lui-même…

 **[…]**

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en sueur. Il rêvait toujours de la même chose. D'une magnifique femme vêtue d'une longue robe rouge de printemps, jouant un air de piano dont le nom lui échappait, jusqu'à que des gens cagoulés arrivent pour la tuer. Il se réveillait à cet instant avec sa poitrine qui se serrait, lui donnant du mal à respirer, et, son cœur qui battait la chamade. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait qui était cette fille, il ne s'en souvenait plus, comme tout le reste… À ce qu'il sache il a toujours été avec Doflamingo…Ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient là, comme si des personnes ne voulaient pas qu'il se rappelle…

Il essuya son front avant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il ne put que s'endormir, incapable de faire autre chose.

 **[…]**

Les trois jours passèrent avec horreur pour le jeune homme qui avait plus vomi qu'autre chose. Il ne c'était pas beaucoup reposé, l'odeur était si forte que cela lui donnait mal au crâne. Il avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient à mesure que le temps passait. Il étouffait dans cet endroit, qui lui provoquait une respiration sifflante. Il allait tomber dans les pommes quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il se précipita de sortir pour respirer de nouveau un air pur et sans odeur nauséabondes. Il avait un teint cadavérique, des poches cernaient ses yeux et ses joues s'étaient légèrement creusées.

Chaque partie de son corps tremblait lui demandant de stopper et d'oublier ce cauchemar qui avait trop duré. Il reprit son souffle avec peine, il fit un pas avant de s'écrouler misérablement par terre, dû à son affaiblissement. Il entendit un homme soupirer bruyamment avant de le porter jusqu'à sa "Chambre" pour le balancer dedans. Il s'écroula piteusement contre son lit, trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie.

Il se réveilla doucement après s'être bien reposé pendant 2 heures. Il se leva doucement pour apercevoir la moitié d'une baguette de pain avec du jambon et une bouteille d'eau de 25cl posés par terre. Il s'empressa de les prendre, de manger et de recommencer à s'hydrater. Il entendit son ventre ne plus crier famine, les battements qui tambourinaient dans sa tête s'arrêtaient doucement jusqu'à ne plus en avoir. Law ouvrit la porte pour se glisser dedans. Zoro haussa un sourcil interloqué de la venue de l'homme. Celui-ci lui donna un peu plus de nourriture et d'eau lui disant qu'il n'avait rien fait et que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le jeune homme le remercia faiblement avant de se nourrir une nouvelle fois.

Trafalgar était le seul gentil avec lui, dans cet endroit où pour tout le monde, il semblait n'être qu'un objet ayant pour seul utilité de tuer. Law partit comme il fut venu, dans la plus grande rapidité. Zoro se réinstalla sur son lit abimé par le temps, un peu comme lui. Il serra tendrement sa petite peluche qui n'avait rien, elle était intacte, sans aucunes déchirures. Il la chérissait, c'était la seule chose qu'il le rattachait avec le passé qu'il avait oublié…Il s'endormit rassasié.

Il se passa quelques heures, avant que Zoro se fasse prendre pour se faire balancer violemment sur le carrelage noir du salon. Il toussa un peu avant de s'assoir en tailleur. Il fut interloqué quand il vit Kuzan à côté de Doflamingo qui le regardait, impressionné.

"Alors maintenant qu'il est là que veux-tu me dire?

-J'ai un marché à te proposer. Commença-t-il.

-Et bien je t'écoute.

-Je voudrais te l'acheter." Expliqua-t-il en regardant Zoro, sagement assis par terre.

Le rire rauque du blond s'éleva et raisonna dans toute la pièce. Son attention se porta sur le jeune homme et ensuite sur Kuzan.

"Oh mais il n'est pas à vendre, il n'a pas de prix. Répondit-il en souriant.

-Je vois quel dommage... Je peux au moins vous proposer de venir ce soir à 20h au Calm belt. Dit Kuzan remettant son blouson.

-Qu'est-ce? Demanda le boss.

-Un endroit où on peut se faire de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, c'est géré par un de mes amis, dites que vous venez à mon nom." Expliqua-t-il en partant.

-Bien je le ferais. Répondit Doffy

-J'en fais quoi?" Demanda Vergo en observant Zoro.

Celui-ci fixait le sol en tremblant encore suite aux jours qui s'étaient passés, trop lentement à ses yeux.

"Tu l'as nourri?

"Zo t'as mangé?" Questionna le brun.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête passant ses longs ongles sur sa main droite écorchée par ce tic.

"Enfermes-le jusqu'à tout à l'heure!" Répondit Doflamingo, d'un ton lassé.

Vergo s'exécuta, il prit le jeune homme par les cheveux, le laissant traîner par terre. Le brun le balança banalement contre le mur avant de fermer la porte et de partir tranquillement. Zoro s'endormit en boule contre un coin de la pièce, trop fatigué pour bouger…

 **[…]**

Il se réveilla au bruit strident de la porte qui laissait apercevoir Pica. Il se crispa légèrement avant de ne plus bouge, comme pour faire le mort. Chose qui ne marcha pas, puisque l'homme soupira bruyamment, avant de le prendre pour l'emmener à la voiture. Il le jeta férocement dans le coffre, le ferma et partit comme il était venu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble délabré où des énormes basses faisaient trembler les murs qui pouvaient se casser d'une minute à l'autre.

"Le calm Belt n'est vraiment plus ce qu'il était. " Soupira Doflamingo.

Il récupéra Zoro d'un geste automatique et ferme. Il détailla un peu plus ce sombre endroit puis il entra. Il n'y avait qu'un grand homme roux, avec un long nez, en costard cravate, assit à une table, lisant un gros dossier.

"Oui? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

-Je viens au nom de Kuzan." Répondit Doflamingo impatient.

-Bien, suivez-moi." Reprit-il en se levant.

Ils traversèrent un dédale de pièces pendant de longues minutes, chose qui fit doucement perdre conscience au blond. Ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte en béton, des bruits parasites s'en échappaient. Il y avait comme des murmures d'agonies et des cris d'excitations et toujours la même musique qui passait. L'homme ouvrit la porte et un éclair de lumière jaillit les laissant voir cet étonnant spectacle.

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions! Vous pouvez donner vos hypothèses si vous voulez ^^_

 _Bisous_


	3. Je ne suis qu'un assassin

_Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne journée. Me voici donc pour ce troisième chapitre. Merci encore de suivre cette fanfiction qui avance encore un peu plus! Et oui, vous allez vite comprendre! Sur ceux bonne lecture et excusez-moi s'il reste des fautes ^^._

 ** _Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire générale non plus, je ne fais que le faire à la sauce One Piece._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:**

Des centaines de personnes étaient autour d'un stadium en pierre, où un peu plus en dessous, des gens se battaient jusqu'à la mort .Ils regardaient le spectacle avec enthousiasme, riaient quand les hommes criaient de douleur, et encourageaient leur participant favori sur lequel il avait parié beaucoup d'argent. Le rictus de Doflamingo tripla de volume en voyant cela. Il pensera à remercier Kuzan pour cet endroit fabuleux.

Un fin homme aux longs cheveux violets arriva vers eux. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche à poids saumon avec un blouson noir. Il avait un étrange masque en bronze cachant la partie droite de son visage.

" Je m'appelle Spandam, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance." Dit l'homme en tendant sa main.

Le blond sourit avant de faire de même.

"Doflamingo, je suis un ami de Kuzan. répondit-il.

\- Bien, vous êtes venu pour parier ou jouer?" demanda l'homme en les emmenant plus près.

Ils découvrirent un homme avec des longs cheveux noirs,vêtu d'un costard cravate en parfaite état n'ayant pas une trace de poussière ou autre.

"C'est notre champion Lucci! Déclara Spandam, fier de lui, en désignant l'homme tuant le dernier adversaire en slip de bain avec des cheveux bleus électriques.

\- Je vois…je suis venu pour jouer et bien entendu parier. Répondit le blond en souriant de plus bel.

-Je vois, je vais vous expliquer. Les règles sont simples. C'est un combat à mort. Vous pariez sur le compétiteur que vous voulez. Moins de personne mise sur lui plus vous gagnez. Le premier tour et gratuit. Expliqua Spandam.

-D'accord ça marche. Zoro aux pieds !"répondit Doflamingo en prenant le jeune homme par le collier.

L'homme aux cheveux pourpres haussa un sourcil curieux. Le blond lui enleva sa chaîne avant de lui murmurer:

" Tue-le."

Le plus jeune courut dans l'arène pour si jeter banalement. Il arriva dedans, en salto avant,et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Les personnes s'interrogèrent, les hommes dévirent curieux face à son sujet, et, les femmes le matèrent impudemment. Lucci fonça sur son adversaire pour lui assener une série de coups chose que Zoro esquiva avec une grande facilité. Il lui rendit ses coups, l'envoyant contre le mur, ce qui laissa la trace de son corps dedans. Il se jeta sur lui avant de lui tordre le cou sous ses cris d'agonies. Il tomba raide mort la seconde d'après. Il se retira avant de rejoindre son maître. Celui-ci lui remit son collier avant de le féliciter brièvement.

Zoro mit ses mains dans ses poches, contempla l'endroit, avec des yeux impressionnés par toute cette ambiance. Il remarqua que quelques personnes le complimentaient en applaudissant tandis que d'autre lui lançaient des regards pleins d'envies.

"Impressionnant! La prochaine fois, faites durer le combat un peu plus longtemps. Et revenez quand vous voulez. S'exclama Spandam en tendant à Doflamingo des liasses de billets.

" Mais ce sera avec plaisir. » répondit-il en souriant.

Le blond semblait ravi que son chien lui fasse rapporter beaucoup d'argent. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en signe de récompense avant de partir tranquillement vers la sortie guidé par Kaku. Zoro haussa un sourcil perdu avant de suivre son maitre quand celui-ci le rappela à l'ordre. Il était assez surpris et étonné car c'était la première fois que Doflamingo lui faisait ceci. La plupart du temps il lui disait vaguement: " c'est bien mais tu aurais pu faire mieux" ou il l'engueulait et s'exclamait qu'il avait perdu son précieux temps. Et tout cela, au final, se terminait par d'énormes coups de fouets...

Le roux les remercia avant de leur ouvrirent la porte du bâtiment et de les saluer d'un geste de la main. Buffalo et Baby 5 les attendaient jouant, comme à leurs habitudes, aux cartes. Vergo était toujours sous le choc du geste de son boss. Il avait enfin décidé de le traiter un peu mieux?! La brune ouvrit le coffre et Zoro alla s'y mettre quand le blond l'en empêcha. Tout le monde fut surpris ne s'attendant pas à cela. Doflamingo ordonna d'ouvrir la porte il s'y glissa avant de siffler Zoro. Celui-ci y alla assez perdu.

Le blond tapota ses genoux. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, il ferma les yeux s'attendant à ce prendre un coup ou autre mais rien n'arriva. Il aventura un œil pour voir son maître le regarder impatient passant ses doigts sur ses cuisses.

"Viens-là!" Ordonna-t-il.

Zoro se crispa avant d'y aller en tremblant. Il s'assit par terre à côté de son maître tournant sur place avant de se mettre en boule pour dormir un peu. Doflamingo soupira bruyamment, il le prit pour le mettre sur ses genoux. Le plus jeune fut complètement perdu comme tous les autres. Il n'osa pas regarder son maître de peur qu'il lui arrive quelques choses. Celui-ci le caressait doucement comme pour se détendre ou autre.

" Bon on y va?!" Hurla-t-il.

Zoro se renferma sur lui-même, tremblant légèrement. Le boss soupira accentuant ses caresses aux niveaux de ses cheveux détendant le plus jeune.

" Je te comprends pas. Lui avoua Vergo, en regardant Zoro dormir tranquillement.

-Et bien vu qu'il va me rapporter des millions autant être un peu plus gentil pour qu'il continue. Expliqua le blond.

"Tu peux lui payer un truc à manger plutôt que faire ça,cela revient au même. Répondit le brun.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais je ne lui ai jamais donné d'affection, comme personne, alors ça va plus l'encourager. Reprit Doflamingo.

-Si tu le dis…c'est toi qui voit, t'es le patron."Marmonna Vergo en remettant ses lunettes.

Ils rejoignirent leur villa 30 minutes plus tard dans le plus grand des calmes. Zoro se réveilla aux grincements des pneus sur le béton armé. Il bailla avant de s'étirer. Il remarqua le souffle chaud de quelqu'un dans son cou. Il tourna doucement la tête pour apercevoir son maître le regarder dépité. Le plus jeune se gratta la nuque signe de stress avant de se sortir du blond dans la plus grande précaution. Doflamingo soupira, lassé, avant de lui en mettre une en criant qu'il n'était pas un greffoir. Zoro ne dit rien comme à son habitude, il regardait le sol rose de la limousine. Le blond sortit de la voiture en rogne et dire qu'il avait fait des efforts… c'était bien la dernière fois. Son chien ne servait qu'à exécuter ses ordres et pas lui servir d'animal de compagnie. Le jeune suivit la tête baissée, passant ses ongles sur ses mains les écorchant jusqu'à sang.

Pica arriva avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il salua Doflamingo avant de prendre Zoro par le cou l'entraînant vers la salle de torture. Il rigolait voyant la tête du plus jeune se décomposer à mesure qu'il se rapprochait et ses tremblements devenaient incessants.

[…]

Le plus jeune n'avait plus la force de se lever, il était trop faible. Il se fit prendre avant d'être balancé dans l'infirmerie de Law. Zoro ferma ses yeux, fatigué, le médecin le prit dans ses bras en soupirant.

[…]

Quand il se réveilla, son dos ainsi que ses mains possédaient des bandages. Il reposait dans un grand lit confortable avec une grosse couverture en poil d'ours polaire le recouvrant. Il se mit doucement en position assise essuyant ses yeux rouges encore humides. Le médecin arriva en lui souriant pour lui donner une assiette d'onigiris. Le visage du plus jeune s'illumina. Un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient à la vue de la nourriture. Il dégusta tranquillement savourant le riz qui fondait dans sa bouche révélant ses arômes doux et sucrés.

Une fois cela terminé, il remercia Law avant de se lever. Celui-ci le fit se rallonger sous le regard interloqué de Zoro qui se laissa quand même faire.

" Dof' est parti, tu peux te reposer encore un peu ici. S'il me pose des questions je dirais que tu n'étais pas bien, d'accord?" Expliqua-t-il, calant sa tête avec un coussin.

Le plus jeune acquiesça avant de s'endormir sans plus de cérémonie. Le médecin sourit, il le regarda somnoler paisiblement. Son torse se soulevait régulièrement aux rythmes de sa respiration lente. Son visage complètement détendu abordait un faible sourire radieux. Law se questionna assez curieux.

Comment des gens pouvaient-ils faire cela à des personnes et les traiter comme des moins que rien?! Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien à la nature humaine... Et encore moins celle son patron…

Le silence se brisa par un léger bruit strident provenant de son téléphone signifiant qu'il avait un message. Il soupira. Il avait expressément dit à Kidd de ne pas le déranger quand il était au boulot que ce soit important ou non. Il regarda son portable pour voir que c'était Luffy, un ami à lui. Il lui demandait de l'appeler chose qu'il fit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je te signale que je bosse! Commença Law,un peu énervé .

-Ace est mort! Lui répondit l'autre en éclatant en larmes.

-Merde comment ça se fait?! Demanda-t-il mal pour son copain.

-Et bien il travaillait comme d'habitude. Une mission... plus difficile que les autres. Puis il sait... fait tuer au Calm Belt une balle en pleine... tête." expliqua Luffy en sanglotant.

Law mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Doflamingo avait été blessé là-bas et il avait tué des gens. Le médecin réveilla Zoro doucement. Celui-ci bailla un coup avant de hausser un sourcil.

"Toutes mes condoléances je viendrais te voir dès que j'ai finis, ne t'inquiètes pas. Rassura Law.

-Il y a Sanji avec moi pour le moment..donc ça va... À toute à l'heure." Conclu Luffy en raccrochant.

Le ténébreux soupira. Il chercha dans ses archives une photo d'Ace pour la montrer au plus jeune.

"Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu?"lui demanda-t-il.

Zoro assez perdu hocha la tête en approuvant.

"Tu l'as tué?" Reprit-il, d'un ton plus sérieux.

Le plus jeune acquiesça une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise en baissant les yeux ainsi que la tête. Il avait compris pourquoi ces questions. Il avait entendu la conversation téléphonique, enfin suffisamment pour comprendre. Zoro tremblait, des larmes perlant ses yeux émeraude. Law soupira une énième fois.

" Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis Ace le savait qu'il pouvait mourir à chaque instant." lui expliqua t'il,d'un ton doux.

Le plus jeune recommença son tic mal à l'aise. Law lui prit les mains pour l'en empêcher. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement, comme à son habitude, avant de lui refaire ses bandages.

Il devait avouer que Zoro était un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Quand il portait ce collier il était doux, gentil, naïf comme un enfant découvrant le monde. Il pouvait s'émerveiller devant n'importe quelle chose. Mais dès qu'il ne l'avait plus c'était un homme dépourvu de compassion ou de pitié, tuant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Un assassin exécutant les ordres naturellement, achevant ses victimes comme si c'était une banalité. On aurait dit qu'il était dépourvu d'âme et d'humanité. Le médecin devait avouer que cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il admirait Doflamingo pour cela. Il avait réussi à rendre un homme en chien. Il ne savait pas les méthodes qu'il avait utilisées mais elles ne devaient pas être sympathiques…

Une fois qu'il eut fini il le rallongea. Il le mit sur le côté gauche pour ne pas que son dos appuie contre le matelas moelleux. Zoro n'était pas de cet avis. Il se mit en boule avant de s'endormir avec peine. Law le recouvrit d'une couverture en souriant. Il déposa sur la chaise un sweet noir avec un peu nourriture dedans.

Puisqu'il n'y avait personne, il envoya un message coquin à Kidd. C'était son petit copain,il était mécanicien dans un grand garage. Il le faisait souvent pendant ses poses s'appliquant à écrire quelque chose qu'il lui donnerait envie. Et ça marchait à chaque fois. La plupart du temps il n'avait pas le temps de poser son manteau qu'il se faisait sauter dessus. Mais il aimait bien cet amour sauvage et bestial. C'était Kidd,son Kidd...

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Voilà, ce chapitre 3 est terminée! Oui, il y a un ptit Kidd x Law en fin. Sur ceux merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à reviews, favorite, follow!_

 _Bisou et bonne soirée_


	4. Je ne suis qu'un trouillard

_Bonjour à tous! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette pause de deux semaines, mais, j'en avais besoin, et , j'ai déménagé. Malheureusement, le wifi dans la forêt il ne passe pas. Sur ceux je m'excuse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Rien de rien, non je ne possède rien._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4:**_

Zoro ouvrit lentement ses yeux, il sortit de son sommeil, qui était toujours rythmé par cette dame. Il bailla à sans décrocher la mâchoire, et s'ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour apercevoir qu'il était seul... Il remarqua que son sweat propre était posé sur une des chaise. Il s'empressa de le mettre. Le plus jeune manga tranquillement un gâteau qui se trouvait dans l'une de ses poches, en avançant dans la demeure. Il arriva bien vite dans le salon principal aux tons rouges.

Doflamingo et sa "famille" jouaient aux cartes. Vergo se retourna pour apercevoir Zoro qui les regardait avec admiration, curieux par ce jeux.

"Doffy." Lui dit Diamante.

Le blond croisa le regard de son chien. Il s'empressa de l'ordonner de venir à ses pieds. Le plus jeune y alla, observant les jetons aux multiples couleurs.

" Law a oublié de me prévenir qu'il dormait encore à l'infirmerie." marmonna le boss.

Zoro vit les cartes des personnes autour de la table, chacune différentes des autres. Il pencha la tête sur le coté, avec une mine perdue. Baby 5 soupira comme chacune personne présente, et lui dit comme seule explication:

" On joue au poker."

Zoro n'en était pas plus avancé mais il s'en contentait. Il s'assit bien sagement aux pieds de son maître avant de repartir pour une nouvelle il ne tuait pas ou autre, il passait son temps à dormir. Il allait rejoindre son ami Morphée quand la porte se défonça dans un grand fracas.

Tout le monde sursauta, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Les hommes n'étaient d'autres que, vraisemblablement, des agresseurs. Tous vêtus d'un habit noir, cagoulés et armés jusqu'aux dents.

Doflamingo soupira ,lassé et passablement ennuyé. Il allait enfin gagner cette fichue partie! Zoro fixait toujours les jetons jaunes, intrigué. Le blond lui enleva son collier lui ordonnant de tuer, comme à son habitude.

Le jeune homme se leva, les yeux remplis d'une soif de sang tel un démon. Zoro enchaîna les attaques,les esquives et sa garde abattant chaque ennemis d'une façon différente. Il était imprévisible, tel un assassin expérimenté. Il acheva les hommes tachés de sang, à terre, entrain d'agoniser. Il allait vaincre la dernière personne, lui assénant un coup dans la tête, quand, son maître le rappela à l'ordre.

" Stop!"ordonna t'il.

Doflamingo se rapprocha de l'homme en face de lui, qui tremblait de peur.

"Pour qui travailles-tu?

-Ja-jamais je le dirai!" Répondit -il, d'une voix apeurée.

Le blond siffla et Zoro lui serra le cou. L'ennemi tenta de se défendre, lui asséner des coups sans grand succès. Le boss lui ordonna d'arrêter.

"Alors? Questionna-t-il, impatient.

-Plutôt crever!" Cracha l'homme.

Doflamingo souffla bruyamment. Visiblement son interlocuteur ne voulait répondre...

"Tue."soupira-t-il, lassé.

Le plus jeune lui craqua la nuque d'un coup sec. Vergo arriva lui remettant son collier ce qui détendit Zoro. Le brun lui lança le jeton qu'il fixait depuis tout à l'heure pour qu'il s'amuse avec.

 ** _-~OOooOO~-_**

À la fin de leur partie de cartes, remportée par Diamante, on ne sait comment. Ils allèrent au Calm Belt tranquillement.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps laissant apercevoir un magnifique ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Le plus jeune s'extasiait devant ce fabuleux spectacle. Il ne cessait de les regarder, impressionné. Son attention se tourna sur le bâtiment devant lui, toujours dans le même état,comme la musique qui parvenait à leurs oreilles. Ils suivirent Kaku dans ce labyrinthe.

Ils entrèrent et se fut la même ambiance. Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux et un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre.

"Je suis content de vous revoir! Si vous pourriez faire durer le combat plus longtemps. S'exclama Spandam en fixant Zoro avec insistance.

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas! Répondit Doflamingo en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Vous voulez savoir quel est son adversaire?

-Non,il les tue tous alors je m'en fou. souffla le blond, fier.

-Soit comme vous voulez! Allons-y alors!" conclu le violet en emmenant le boss.

Celui-ci souffla avant d'enlever le collier du plus jeune lui murmurant faiblement :

" Tue les doucement pour qu'il y est du spectacle."

Il rejoignit le propriétaire de l'endroit. Zoro sauta dans l'arène pour découvrir un homme avec une imposante carrure se présenter devant lui. Il avait des longs cheveux noir formant des cornes de taureaux. Il possédait un costard noir et rouge tâché par le sang. Il avait une barbe et une moustache où ses doigts passaient dedans. Il haussa un sourcil avant de rigoler.

"C'est lui mon adversaire!? Un gamin?! Vous me sous-estimez!"

Zoro ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, qui lui envoya son poing dans la tête lui clouant le bec. Cela l'envoya contre le mur dans un grand fracas. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres avant de s'élancer sur le vert. Les coups volaient à une grande vitesse. Le plus jeune les esquivait avec une grande facilité déconcertante, contrairement à l'autre qui s'essoufflait, déjà fatigué. Il lui lançait des pics dans le but que le plus jeune s'énerve, sans succès. Zoro faisait preuve d'un grand calme. Il lui donna un coup de pied bien placé dans les côtes. L'homme ne respirait plus,toussant du sang en grande quantité. Il courut vers lui pour enfin le finir en attrapant un bout de verre et lui planter dans la trachée. Des personnes arrivèrent immédiatement, possédant des armes blanches. Ils lui souriaient d'un air s'élancèrent soudainement sur le vert espérant le toucher. Mais Zoro avait une telle rapidité que ce fut en vain.

Il les combattait, faisant semblant de taper à côté pour le "spectacle", toujours le même air neutre affiché au visage, déconcertant les autres.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils tombaient tous un par un à terre, ils se disaient que la chose en face d'eux n'était pas humain. C'était bien un monstre dénoué de compassion et de pitié.

Il ne restait plus que cinq combattants encore debout mais dans un piteuse état. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille d'environ 8ans fut poussée des gradins dans un grand cri strident. Elle possédait de long cheveux de jais et des yeux noisettes. Vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt blanc abîmé par la poussière et d'une jupe rouge bordeaux. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Elle semblait apeurée par tout ceci. Rien d'étonnant, puisqu'elle venait d'arriver dans une arène sans issue remplie de tueur sanguinaire. Ils rigolèrent tous face à son visage terrifiée sauf Zoro qui avait reprit un peu de lucidité. Les hommes se dirigèrent vers elle dans le but de la tuer , mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que le plus jeune interfère. Il les acheva avec leurs armes respectives. Il se tourna ensuite vers la petite fille pâle.

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de la prendre dans ses bras et d'escalader le mur sous les torrents d'applaudissement. Les personnes étaient soit sans coeur, mais, les femmes restaient tout de même des mères.

Une fois qu'il arriva en haut, tout le monde se précipita sur lui pour le féliciter de différentes manières. Le vert ne bougea pas, il attendit d'autres ordres ou le père de l'enfant. Un grand et svelte homme accourut vers eux.

Il avait des cheveux noirs en batailles cachés par un chapeau à plume,une légère barbe ainsi que des yeux dorés aussi transcendant que ceux d'un faucon. Il possédait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon gris et des bottes noires cirées.

" Merci, merci beaucoup! Ma pauvre petite Kuina. J'ai eu tellement peur!"s'exclama l'homme, en prenant la fille dans ses bras.

Doflamingo arriva vers Zoro en souriant. Il lui remit son collier, chose qui détendit le plus jeune, qui bailla un coup,fatigué. La fille marmonna des choses contre son père nommé Mihawk avant d'arriver vers le plus jeune. Elle lui mit son bracelet en argent autour de son poignet gauche. C'était une petite croix en or autour d'une chaîne. Elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue en le remerciant.

"Que puis-je faire pour remercier ?"demanda le ténébreux.

Le blond sourit de plus bel en tenant Zoro par le cou. Celui-ci ne cessait de contempler son cadeau.

"Oh de l'argent fera l'affaire."répondit le boss.

Mihawk sortit de grosses liasses de billets qu'il tendit à Doflamingo. Celui-ci le remercia avant d'aller voir Spandam.

"Il est vraiment formidable! Dit le pourpre, impressionné en observant le vert.

-Oui je sais."répondit le blond en attrapant le sac que l'autre lui tendait.

Ils partirent tranquillement vers leur voiture pour rentrer chez eux.

 ** _-~OOooOO~-_**

Une fois sortit du bâtiment, Zoro ne bougea pas. Il faisait noir. Il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Il se crispa, paralysé et terrifié. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, tremblant. Les souvenirs de quand il est enfermé, remontaient à la surface.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Questionna le boss, pressé.

-Il a peur du noir Doffy. Répondit Vergo, en se dirigeant vers l'homme.

-D'emmerde-toi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de rester là!" Souffla le blond.

Le brun soupira lui aussi bruyamment avant d'arriver à côté de Zoro. Il lui tapa l'épaule. Il lui dit de se rependre, et, que ce n'est pas à 19ans qu'il faut avoir peur du noir. Le vert ne dit rien, trop épouvanté.

Vergo le mit sur son épaule comme un sac, repartant vers son patron. Le plus jeune se calma en sentant le souffle chaud du brun dans son cou. La fatigue l'emporta et il s'endormit.

 ** _-~OOooOO~-_**

Zoro se réveilla des heures après, ouvrant doucement ses beaux yeux émeraude pour découvrir qu'il somnolait dans sa "chambre". Il était confortablement installé, sa couverture le recouvrant. Sa peluche était derrière sa tête lui servant d'oreiller. Il se rendormit, lessivé. Il sombra dans le pays des songes rejoignant Morphée et cette dame qui ne cessait d'être dans ses pensées...

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Je suis encore désolée pour le retard. Je vous promets de ne plus être en retard ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à review!_

 _Bonne soirée!_

 _Biz_


	5. Je ne suis qu'un tueur

_Coucou tout le monde! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre! Désolée de ne pas avoir publiée la semaine dernière mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Sur ceux merci beaucoup aux nouveaux venus, ça me fait tellement plaisir! Bonne lecture!_

 ** _Réponse aux guest:_**

 _ **Shiki: Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir! Contente que l'histoire te plaise et que tu ais trouvé ce que tu cherchais depuis longtemps. J'espère alors que ce chapitre te plaira!**_

 **Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, si ça gêne je supprime**

* * *

 _Chapitre 5:_

Zoro se réveilla en sueur, le souffle court. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée, et son rythme cardiaque rapide. Il essuya les gouttes perlant son front ainsi que ses larmes qui avaient trop coulé.

Il revoyait encore cette femme jouant un air de piano. Alors que des hommes cagoulés arrivaient pour la tuer, devant ses yeux d'enfant impuissant et innocent. Cela semblait être les seuls souvenirs de son passé, le reste, il ne s'en rappelait plus...

Il soupira faiblement, lassé par ce cauchemar, qui n'avait que trop duré. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette pièce lugubre. Il n'avait jamais été claustrophobe, mais, il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps dans un endroit confiné.

Zoro allait se rendormir quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Law apparut, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avec Vergo. Celui-ci toujours neutre. Il ne prit pas la peine de le saluer ou autre, chose que fit le médecin, d'un ton doux. Le plus jeune se laissa prendre par le cou et trainer dans toute la villa, comme d'habitude. Le brun le jeta brutalement à terre, en soupirant ennuyé. Il partit comme il était venu.

Law arriva au niveau de Zoro pour lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Ce qui accentua son mauvais pressentiment. Il n'était pas à l'infirmerie principale... Celle-là semblait être identique à l'autre, mis à part les murs beiges. Les seules fois où il allait ici c'est pour se faire vacciner. Il blêmit, il avait toujours eu une sainte horreur et une peur bleue des aiguilles.

Le plus jeune commença à se diriger prudemment vers la sortie, pendant que le médecin préparait les seringues. Zoro s'arrêta net quand il sentit des chaussures derrière lui. Il avala avec peine, avant de lever lentement ses yeux vers leurs propriétaires. C'était encore et toujours Vergo. Doflamingo lui avait demandé de s'en occuper. Le plus jeune baissa les yeux ainsi que la tête, son plan avait été un échec cuisant.

« Tu crois aller où comme ça? » Demanda le brun passablement tanné, en le prenant par le cou.

Zoro ne répondit pas. Il tenta de se dégager de cette prise pour partir le plus loin possible, sans succès. Vergo lui asséna un coup dans le ventre pour le calmer. Le plus jeune toussa un peu de sang et ne bougea plus.

« Soit un peu sympa, il n'aime pas tout ce qui est question d'aiguille ou autre, comme tout le monde. Répondit le ténébreux.

-Et toi un peu plus méchant, moi je n'en ai pas peur.

-Tu me diras quand tu auras peu de quelque chose. » Soupira le médecin,en mettant Zoro sur ses genoux.

Celui-ci voulait partir, il se débattait tentant de fuir cette prise. Le brun lui envoya son poing une nouvelle fois.

« Tu peux pas lui donner un sédatif ou une connerie du genre? Soupira-t-il, tenant les mains du plus jeune.

-Non ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, tu continues de le maintenir, et ça ira. » Expliqua Law.

Vergo souffla une énième fois. Il plaqua d'une main celles du jeune pour ne pas faire une autre bêtise. Il plaça l'autre sur le bas de sa tête, de sorte à ce que son cou soit dégagé. Enfin il immobilisa ses jambes avec les siennes pour stopper tous mouvements. Zoro respirait rapidement en tremblant. Il était incapable de partir, il pouvait seulement subir.

Le médecin commença ses vaccinations. D'abord contre la poliomyélite, ce serait embêtant pour un assassin d'être paralysé en pleine mission. Il continua avec la grippe saisonnière et la fièvre jaune, on ne sait jamais. Et enfin contre la pneumococcique, traitement recommandé, par demande du blond. Le plus jeune gémissait, apeuré, se débattant. Le brun lui donnait quelques coups en accentuant sa prise, pour l'arrêter.

Une fois cela finit, Law lui donna une sucette à la pomme ce qui le calma. Vergo le libéra avant de s'assoir à côté. Il regarda Zoro. Celui-ci suçait tranquillement sa friandise, la tenant à une main, pendant que l'autre massait son poignet ankylosé. Le médecin lui appliqua un pansement après avoir stoppé le sang et désinfecter.

« C'est bon, je l'ai vacciné pour toutes les maladies. Dit le ténébreux, en le notant dans un calepin rouge.

-C'est parfait, je te le laisse ou je le prends?

-Il vaut mieux qui reste un peu au cas où qu'il fasse une réaction allergique. Répondit Trafalgar.

-Bien, à plus tard. » Conclut le brun en partant.

Law prit le poult ainsi que la température du plus jeune. Il vit qu'il allait bien, chose qui le rassura. La dernière fois, il avait fait une allergie et il s'était retrouvé avec 42 et à vomir du sang.

Le médecin l'allongea pour qu'il se repose un peu. Zoro s'endormit tranquillement une fois qu'il eut finit son bonbon. Le ténébreux sourit avant de prendre son téléphone encore en silencieux. Depuis la mort d'Ace, Luffy l'appelait tous les jours ainsi que Sanji. Sans oublier Kidd, qui le harcelait de message plutôt pervers. Il jubilait de le faire languir pendant toute la journée. Le blond arriva, ouvrant la porte sauvagement en soupirant.

« Il dort encore ce fainéant?!Souffla-t-il, énervé.

-Je me suis dit qu'un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien. » Répondit Trafalgar, en réveillant le plus jeune.

Celui-ci accourut vers son maître, la tête baissée.

« Tu l'as vacciné? Remarqua-t-il, en observant le pansement.

-Oui, il n'a pas de réaction allergique. Il peut combattre ou autre.

-Bien, à plus tard... » Conclut-il en partant, Zoro toujours à ses côtés.

Ils allèrent dans leur spacieux et gigantesque jardin. Il était composé d'allées d'arbres et de parterres de fleurs, aux multiples couleurs. Un grand cabanon en bois se trouvait au fond, cachant la drogue. Un espace japonais se trouvait au milieu, des érables étaient plantés, ainsi que des galets blanc entourant un pont gris qui traversait un fleuve à l'eau cristalline. Quelques cerisiers se trouvaient, bougeant aux grés du vent ainsi qu'un saule pleureur.

Le blond vint s'allonger en dessous ,sur une table en argent, couverte de douces serviettes. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs arriva, vêtu d'une robe violette à pois, ainsi que d'escarpin rouges vifs. Elle se plaça derrière Doflamingo pour le masser lentement, minutieusement, sous ses soupirs d'aises. Zoro était assez perdu, il n'avait pas bougeait.

Le boss ramassa un bâton, il le siffla, avant de l'envoyer au milieu de l'herbe verte, l'ordonnant d'aller le chercher. Le plus jeune se précipita, courant après pour le récupérer, sous le soleil radieux. Traversant les arbustes pâles, et, les arbres aux fruits qui semblaient être succulents, et les quelques oiseaux. Il le prit content de lui, observa le ciel bleu et les nuages qui formaient des formes plus bizarres les unes des autres. Il sourit, sentant les parfums se dégageant de ce magnifique endroit.

Le blond le faisait sortir une fois toutes les deux semaines dehors, s'il était sage. Il s'assit contre un palmier. Il allait s'endormir quand la voix de Doflamingo résonna, hurlant de revenir. L'assassin se leva, reprit le chemin inverse tombant de temps en temps. Il arriva, reprenant son souffle avec peine.

« Tu restes où je peux te voir, compris?! »

Le plus jeune acquiesça, se remettant à marcher tranquillement. Il s'allongea à quelques mètres de son maître, dans le gazon légèrement humide. Il souffla de contentement, se roulant dedans. Une fois confortablement installé, il sombra dans le pays des songes.

 **.-OooO-.**

Zoro bailla un coup, en s'étirant doucement. Il essuya son visage couvert d'eau. L'arrosage automatique était passé. Il se tourna pour découvrir un chat blanc, aux yeux dorés, un sacré de Birmanie, le regarder. Il le prit dans ses bras en s'asseyant, le caressant affectueusement. Le chaton ronronnait, se nichant contre l'homme. La femme arriva accompagnée de Doflamingo.

Elle prit le matou tandis qu'il attrapa le plus jeune par le cou, en soufflant dépité. Ils allèrent vers la maison pour attendre tranquillement le soir.

Le blond balança son chien par terre, à ses pieds, avant de s'assoir confortablement. Il les posa sur son ventre avant de discuter avec sa famille. Zoro ne bougeait pas. Il était en boule, les talons des chaussures de son maître rentraient dans son estomac, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il ferma ses yeux, pour dormir encore, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration, de faire le vide dans son esprit, en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à se reposer. Il souffla silencieusement, se calant pour que son maître soit mieux installé.

Il attendit patiemment les heures passer, rêvassant. Il s'imaginait pirate, parcourant les mers en quête d'aventure et de liberté, ne cessant d'observer la mer resplendissante. Il divagua jusqu'à que le blond lui asséna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Le plus jeune gémit faiblement et cracha du sang.

Doflamingo se leva, ordonna à son chien de se bouger. Il s'exécuta observant à travers la baie vitrée en cristal, le soleil se fondre sur l'horizon, teintant le ciel d'une couleur orangée. Ils prirent la limousine se déplaçant jusqu'au Calm Belt; un rictus aux lèvres pour le blond.

Il sentait que ça allait être très intéressant. Comme d'habitude la musique détruisait peu à peu la bâtisse, faisant tomber quelques pierres abîmées par le temps. Kaku les attendait, il lisait un livre sur les méthodes d'assassinat. Zoro pencha seulement la tête à cette vue, il ne savait ni lire ni écrire mais l'image lui montrait que c'était assez violent.

Le roux les emmena dans les dédales qu'ils commençaient à connaître par cœur. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Spandam. Des centaines de livres et paperasses étaient empilés à divers endroit, dans la plupart, dans de grandes bibliothèques noires en silicones. Ils se présentèrent à eux l'homme aux cheveux violets et Kuzan discutant tranquillement. L'assassin fronça les sourcils se souvenant de l'incident qui lui avait valu 3 horribles et interminables jours par sa faute. Instinctivement le plus jeune se crispa, repensant à ce moment traumatisant.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas seul. » Remarqua Doflamingo.

Il vit que son chien ne cessait d'observer l'homme brun, d'un regard mauvais et haineux. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« Ça suffit maintenant! » Ordonna-t-il, en haussant le ton.

Zoro se calma, il ne cessait d'observer cet homme.

-Ton chien est toujours aussi bien dressé. Remarqua Aokiji.

-Il faut...que viens-tu faire là?

-Quand j'ai entendu que tu venais ici, j'ai voulu jouer un peu. Expliqua-t-il, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vois...

-Je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais cela vous tente un pari? Proposa Spandam.

-Oui pourquoi pas. Que veux-tu faire? Répondit le blond.

-On parie chacun quelque chose pour la forme, puis une chose qu'on veut avoir des autres si on gagne. Quand pensez-vous? Déclara-t-il.

-Ça m'a l'air une bonne idée. Répondit le boss.

-Pourquoi pas. Continua l'autre.

-Je parie alors ma villa au bord de la mer, dans les caraïbes. 2.000 mètres carrés environ, avec un style baroque. Je l'ai acheté pour un peu plus de 10 millions de Berrys. Commença le violet.

-Moi je parie mon assassin. Il s'appelle Smoker, il a 34 ans, plutôt musclé et excellent tueur. Il peut exécuter n'importe quelles missions. » Continua Kuzan appelant l'homme.

Celui-ci apparut, des courts cheveux gris en bataille, avec une légère barbe. Il avait deux cigares entre ses lèvres, il tenait entre ses mains une jitte grise assortie à ses gants en cuirs. Il portait un blouson blanc comme de la fumée au cou et hanche bleu marine. Ainsi qu'une chemise turquoise, un pantalon noir et enfin des bottes militaires.

« Soit alors moi je mets en jeux 5 tonnes de cannabis et 10 tonnes de dopamine. Conclut Doflamingo.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant? Demanda le brun.

-Et bien ce qu'on veut exiger des perdants. répondit l'homme au masque.

-Moi je veux alors, pour toi Kuzan la ville que tu as prise à Sakasuki qui était à moi, je parle de Dressrosa. Et toi Spandam je dirais cet endroit, ça me plaît.

-Je dirais pour ma part. Spandam ta fortune, je n'ai pas apprécié d'avoir perdu tout mon argent dans le poker et le black jack. Doflamingo je veux ton chien!

-Pareil pour ma part! Sauf que Kuzan le buster call. Toute cette puissance militaire me donne tellement envie. Finit l'homme aux cheveux violets.

-Oh je vois... Zoro vous intéresse autant que cela, intéressant...dit le blond pensif.

-Pfff tu me déçois Kuz, c'est qu'un gosse! J'ai beaucoup plus de compétences que lui! Râla Smoker.

-Ne soit pas aussi modeste, tu n'es rien comparé à lui, crois-moi!

-Et si on y allés? Demanda le patron, levant son chien précédemment assis.

-Kalifa vient là! » Hurla Spandam

Aussitôt une jeune et grande femme blonde arriva, vêtu d'une combinaison noire moulant ses formes généreuses, ainsi que des escarpins noirs. Ses yeux violets scrutaient la pièce d'un regard perçant à travers ses lunettes blanches. Elle s'avança d'une démarche élégante vers son patron. Elle observa de long en large Zoro, qui regardait le sol en bougeant ses doigts nerveusement. Il était tenu fermement au cou, par la main rugueuse du blond. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, comme de peur qu'on le lui vole.

« Bien maintenant que tu es là ou peut y aller. »

Le petit groupe sortit du bureau pour se déplacer vers l'arène. Kuzan, Spandam et Doflamingo prirent une coupe de champagne en souriant face à leurs victoires. Kalifa et Smoker attendaient patiemment dans l'arène, en fumant respectivement une cigarette et un cigare.

« J'ai un plan. Commença la blonde.

-Quoi?! Demanda l'homme fumé.

-On s'allie pour vaincre le gamin et on s'entretue après. Cela te convient-il?

-Oui mais je suis sûr que je peux le vaincre seul, ce petit gamin. Râla-il.

-Je ne suis pas si sûr, c'est lui qui a vaincu Lucci extrêmement facilement.

-Hm ah oui quand même...

-Bien ça va commencer. Conclut-elle.

-Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs ! Bienvenue au Calm Belt pour un combat épique! 3 grands compétiteurs vont s'affronter ce soir! Kalifa l'assassine, Smoker l'homme aux deux cigares et celui dont tout le monde parler depuis quelques temps, par ses nombreuses victoires! Nous n'attendons plus que lui! Encouragez-le je suis sûr qu'il viendra plus vite! Cria Gatz, le commentateur.

-Zoro!Zoro-sama! Hurlèrent les gens dans la salle, homme et femme confondus.

-Je crois qu'on l'attend….commença Spandam, buvant une gorgée du St Emillion présent dans sa coupe.

-Oui, tu as raison...(Siffle) aux pieds! S'exclama le blond.

-Fait en sorte que les gens en ont pour leur argent. » Reprit-il en lui enlevant son collier.

Le chien hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. Il se déplaça précipitamment dans l'arène, où il s'y jeta d'un salto arrière, arrivant tranquillement sur ses deux jambes.

-Bien maintenant qu'il est arrivé que le combat commence!conclut l'homme au micro, surexcité.

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que vous avez aimé! Si vous avez bien compris il va y avoir de l'action pour la suite! Sur ceux je vous dis à Lundi! Bisou et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!_

 _Bonne soirée_

 _Agathou~_


	6. Je ne suis qu'un démon

_Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Je tiens d'abord à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont favs,follow et surtout com's. Ca me fait énormément plaisir, surtout en vu des messages remplis de gentillesse que j'ai eu ^^ Merci beaucoup! Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est assez trash, donc âme sensible s'abstenir, ou voir les derniers lignes (je vais prévenir) Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Si ça gêne, je supprime._**

* * *

Chapitre 6:

 **[Warning combat violent]**

 _-Bien maintenant qu'il est arrivé que le combat commence!Conclut l'homme au micro, surexcité._

A ces mots, des centaines même des milliers de personnes hurlèrent tout aussi joyeux et impatient. L'attente était interminable.

-Je vais pouvoir enfin voir la puissance de celui qui a vaincu Lucci sans se prendre un seul coup! s'exclama Smoker, en se jetant sur sa cible, sa jitte en main.

Il la leva en l'air pour lui asséner un coup dans les côtes d'une telle rapidité qu'aucune personne ne l'avait vu.

Mise à part le concerné, qui l'arrêta avec sa main gauche sans grande difficulté. Il se pencha en arrière esquivant de peu le coup de talon de Kalifa destiné à sa tête. Zoro lui prit la jambe d'un revers de la main pour l'envoyer dans l'autre homme. Ils furent expulsés dans le mur, le brisant en morceaux. Les assassins se levèrent sans peine, crachèrent un filet de sang et essuyèrent les débris de pierre sur leurs vestes.

-Pas mal…dit la blonde en courant vers lui.

Elle enchaîna les coups de talons et poings, accélérant au fur et à mesure. Le visage de la personne en face ne reflétait aucune émotion, chose qui la perturba. L'homme fumé arriva derrière lui, discrètement, frappa derrière ses genoux et le fit tomber. Il se leva en esquivant la jitte qui se précipitait vers son visage, mais pas l'escarpin dans sa cheville gauche. Ils entendirent en grand crac signifiant l'os cassé. L'assassin en profita pour lui décrocher la mâchoire et briser ses côtes d'un coup d'arme. Le plus jeune fut projeté dans le mur, banalement.

-C'était plus facile que prévu, nous l'avions surestimé. Souffla-t'elle remettant ses lunettes.

Smoker ralluma ses cigares éteint par la poussière en soupirant. Il ramassa son arme tombée parterre, déçu.

Il se retourna pour voir Zoro debout la tête baissée, couvert de poussière et de sang. Ses habits déchirés et tachetés. Il planta son regard dans celui-ci des deux compères révélant une fureur sans nom et le néant qu'allait être leurs vies. Un frisson d'éprouvante parcourut l'échine de tout le monde.

Les deux assassins se reculèrent doucement, les membres tremblant, pris d'infernaux spasmes. Le vert s'avançait lentement, un rictus démoniaque aux lèvres. Au milieu de l'arène il ne bougea pas, relevant délicatement ses manches dévoilant de fins bras musclés.

La blonde regarda son compère et dans un acquiescement commun ils se jetèrent sur lui, épées en main et revolvers à la ceinture. Uppercut, droite, crochet, chasse, fouette, revers, marteau, chacun destiné à blesser l'homme devant eux,sans succès. **(1)** Le plus jeune les esquivait tous envoyant son pied dans la tête de Kalifa qui percuta le sol, celui-ci se brisa dû à l'impact du choc. Il fit un salto, prenant l'arme de Smoker pour lui envoyer dans la tête. Il revint à la blonde, le levant pour l'envoyer dans le mur d'une main, brisant ses genoux de l'autre. Il récupéra rapidement son revolver l'utilisant pour enfoncer la cage thoracique de l'enfumeur.

Celui-ci s'étouffait avec son sang, imbibant ses poumons du liquide carmin. Il courut vers la femme qui la suppliait d'arrêter, mais il n'en avait que faire, il exécutait les ordres un point c'est tout. Il leva sa jambe, les mains dans les poches pour fracasser son crâne d'un coup sec, l'enfonçant dans son cou. Il prit ses lunettes, lui mettant dans la gorge la laissant suffoquer. Il se dirigea vers Smoker apeuré lui aussi par l'aura puissante et démoniaque émanant du corps du jeune homme devant lui. Il lui prit ses cigares incandescents les éteignant dans ses yeux, sous ses cris de douleur. Finissant par planter sa jitte dans son estomac, laissant les intestins à l'air.

 **[Warning fin du combat violent]**

Tout le monde fut ébahi par ce spectacle, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte. Le vert releva la tête scrutant les personnes, une à une, plongeant son regard dans les leurs, dévoilant leurs âmes souillées par tout ceci.

-Mesdames et messieurs le combat est terminé! Le gagnant est Zoro!cria Gatz intimidé.

La foule se remit vite, l'acclamant, admirative. Il grimpa avec peine le mur séparant son maître et lui. Sa vision se troublait, comme les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans sa tête lui faisant oublier le reste, le rendant presque sourd. La douleur lacérait chaque parcelle de son corps, son sang sortait un peu plus de celui-ci. Il sentit une pression sur son cou l'empêchant de tomber suite à ses jambes jugées trop lourdes. Des vomissements le prirent de court, le faisant régurgiter son estomac ainsi que du sang, trop à son goût. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seul dû à la fatigue occasionnée. Il se laissa aller, perdant connaissance face à tout ceci.

-Je crois avoir gagné. Sourit Doflamingo tenant fermement son chien inconscient par son collier.

-C'est incroyable! Souffla Kuzan et Spandam, dépités.

-Je viendrai chercher mes dus plus tard. Conclut-il en partant.

Kaku les firent sortir du bâtiment en les remerciant de leur visite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Vergo

-On rentre, je voudrais éviter qu'il clamse maintenant. Répondit le blond dans la limousine.

Il assit Zoro sur le siège à côté, le laissant cracher du sang dans une bassine, pour ne pas abîmer le sol, en gémissant faiblement.

-Appelle Law et dit-lui de se préparer! ordonna le blond, tenant la tête de son assassin par les cheveux pour éviter qu'il tombe et qu'il s'étouffe.

-Bien monsieur. Répondit-il.

Le vert avait quelques soubresauts où il vomissait de la bile en suffoquant. Le patron soupira en lui tapotant le dos et l'ordonnant de respirer normalement.

Baby 5 fonçait à toute allure dans les rues éclairées par les faibles lumières des lampadaires. Ils arrivèrent à la villa 10 minutes plus tard. Vergo prit le vert dans ses bras pour le conduire à l'infirmerie. Zoro avait la respiration sifflante dû au sang inondant ses poumons. Le brun le posa délicatement sur le matelas blanc le laissant entre les mains du médecin. Celui-ci le remercia faiblement s'attaquant à stopper les hémorragies de son patient. Il lui fit des transfusions sanguines, lui mit un masque à oxygène pour ensuite soigner ses côtes cassées et sa cheville. Après de longues heures il eut fini, remettant doucement sa mâchoire avant de lui appliquer des baumes et des bandages. Le ténébreux soupira, le recouvrant d'une fine couverture. Le boss arriva les sourcils froncés. Il s'approcha du lit regardant son chien endormi.

-Il se réveillera quand? Demanda-t-il.

-Dans quelques heures si tout se passe bien.

-Il pourra rependre quand?

-Pour marcher ou autre 2jours, mais si c'est pour tuer 4 jours. Expliqua Trafalgar, impliquant un linge humide sur son front brûlant.

-C'est trop, je n'ai pas le temps. Réveille-le maintenant! Ordonna-t-il.

Law soupira faiblement et injecta quelque chose dans le cou de l'estropié. Zoro ouvrit ses yeux en toussant et gémissant de douleur. Il tourna faiblement sa tête trop lourde pour lui observant son maître totalement H.S. Son corps meurtri était totalement ankylosé.

-Lève-toi! On y va! Hurla-t-il, d'un ton sans appel.

Le plus jeune se releva lentement dans un long cri étouffé. Il posa ses pieds, se leva doucement avant de s'écraser parterre. Le médecin le rattrapa de justesse, le rallongeant dans le lit. Il retapa son coussin moelleux derrière sa tête.

-Il faut le laisser dormir, il n'est en aucun cas en état. Souffla le brun, en remettant sa couette.

Zoro tenta de se lever mais le ténébreux l'arrêta d'une main en la posant sur son torse.

-Demain il faut qu'il soit en forme. Conclut Doflamingo en partant.

Trafalgar soupira lassé. Il lui donna à boire et à manger avant de le laisser se reposer pour qu'il récupère des forces. Le vert se débattu quelques instants pour rejoindre son maître avant de s'endormir crevé par l'aiguille rentrant dans son cou.

 **XxxX**

Zoro ouvrit difficilement ses yeux quelques heures plus tard. La douleur lui lacérait encore le corps mais c'était supportable. Il tourna rapidement la tête en quête du médecin mais personne à l'horizon. Il se leva dans un long gémissement. Son corps était encore amorphe et ankylosé, ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal... Il soupira faiblement se sortant du lit et de Morphée qui l'appelait à le rejoindre. Il mit de nouvelles affaires propres, une simple chemise noire assortit au pantalon. Le blond l'attendait, ça il en était sûr. C'est sans grande conviction qu'il déambula dans les couloirs à la recherche de son boss, guidé par la faible lueur des bougies. Il boitait dû à sa cheville cassée mais ne sans plaignait point. Le silence était rythmé par des petits cris proches de l'orgasme et des gémissements plaintifs remplis de douleur. La nuit semblait être plus agitée que la journée... Il arriva devant une grande porte rose en bois ornée de cristaux. De la musique électro et des rires de joies sortaient de cet endroit. Zoro fut assez troublé; timidement il toqua. Une fine et grande femme aux longs cheveux verts soyeux ouvrit la porte. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue azur aux bordures en dentelles orangées accordés à ses grands yeux surpris.

-Jeune maitre il y a Zoro à la porte. Remarqua-t-elle en lui ouvrant.

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?! S'exclama-t-il.

Il remit rapidement son caleçon avant d'apercevoir son chien. Il fronça les sourcils voyant comment il était vêtu. Le plus jeune avait baissé la tête, il passait ses ongles sur son bras à travers ses vêtements en tremblant légèrement dû à ses spasmes convulsifs. Doflamingo ouvrit sa bouche pour prononcer quelques mots mais cinq femmes le devancèrent, faiblement vêtu de sous-vêtements en soie transparente.

-Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon. Sourit l'une d'entre elle en relevant son visage, d'une voix sensuelle.

Cela fit frissonner le vert. Il se recula les joues rouges en voyant les gens simplement vêtu.

-Et si innocent. reprit une autre brune, à la forte poitrine en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Zoro tomba sous le choc en gémissant de souffrance. Il essuya les gouttes de sang perlant sa bouche en se reculant doucement.

-Pourquoi tu es là? Souffla le blond, prenant son chien par les cheveux pour le mettre à son niveau.

Le vert fit quelques gestes pour lui expliquer les précédents événements.

-Je vois...va dormir! Si demain tu n'es pas en état tu sais ce qui t'attend! Prévint-il.

L'assassin acquiesça en se levant.

-Doffy il ne peut pas rester?! S'il te plaît! demandèrent les filles en cœurs.

-Je m'en fou le temps qu'il ne me fasse pas chier! Conclu-t-il, baissant son caleçon pour revoir les filles présentent dans le grand lit.

Zoro se recula furtivement. Une fois en dehors de la pièce il s'en alla en courant. Il se jura de ne plus jamais y aller. Il retourna à l'infirmerie prit de violentes nausées et une atroce migraine. Il s'allongea dans le lit douillet rabattant la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Il remarqua des poches de glaces qu'il mit sur ses côtes. Il soupira d'aise avant de s'endormir tranquillement.

 **XxxX**

Le vert se réveilla en sursaut. Il fut pris de spasmes et de soubresauts. Il régurgita du sang et de la bile dans la bassine à disposition que Law avait laissée plutôt. Le médecin était au téléphone avec Kidd, abordant un rictus pervers aux lèvres. Quand il vit l'assassin assit dans le lit se grattant ses bras possédant des perfusions, il marmonna des faibles excuses avant de raccrocher.

-Tu te sens bien? Demanda Trafalgar.

Zoro acquiesça en crachant légèrement. Le ténébreux lui enleva les tuyaux qui rentraient dans sa main et son bras en soupirant. Il lui injecta de la morphine voyant la douleur emmener du corps du plus jeune. Il soupira quand il vit celui-ci essayer de se lever. Il le vit se recroqueviller sur lui-même, cherchant désespérément un peu plus de chaleur en grelottant. Le médecin souffla en le prenant doucement dans ses bras, il avait besoin de contact humain ça crevait les yeux. Il le couvrit d'une grosse couverture en caressant doucement son dos dans le but de le détendre et de le rassurer un peu.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il s'endormit sans cauchemars ou horribles pensées. Pour une fois il se sentit bien dans cette épouvantable maison. Pour une fois il avait chaud et ne ressentait plus la douleur. Pour une fois il était au paradis.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **(1) coups utilisés dans les sports de combats, tel que la boxe**

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant ^^ Question histoire, ça avance au prochain chapitre, oui enfin de l'action x) Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous voulez laisser un commentaire ou une impression ce serait très gentil._

 _Sur ceux bonne soirée_

 _Biz,_

 _Agathou ~_


	7. Je ne suis plus rien

_Salut tout le monde! Plutôt bonsoir ^^ J'avoue ne pas avoir vu l'heure, et, je n'ai pas fait attention qu'on était lundi... Les insomnies je vous jure, on en perd la notion du temps! Bref, je n'ai rien de spécial à dire. A par que ça commence à vraiment bouger question histoire. Et, que, je pense faire plus de chapitres que prévus! Vous me donnez pleins d'idées ^^ Sur ceux merci pour vos adorables commentaires et d'être toujours plus nombreux et bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, si ça gêne, je supprime._**

* * *

 _Chapitre 7:_

Zoro ouvrit doucement ses yeux en sentant les rayons du soleil effleurer sa peau. Il referma instantanément ses yeux, encore fatigué par son dernier combat. Il souffla de contentement contre le torse de Law, il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Le médecin continuait ses caresses distraitement en envoyant des textos à Kidd.

Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Son petit copain lui avait toujours demandé à quoi ressembler celui qui accaparait son attention chaque jour, sûrement par jalousie. Il réveilla l'assassin encore embrumé par le sommeil. Celui-ci s'assit sur les genoux du brun en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Il n'eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit que Law prit une photo de sa tête curieuse, les sourcils légèrement froncés et le début de son torse musclé portant son collier avec une croix en argent, cadeau de Doflamingo à son seul anniversaire fêté.

Il l'envoya au rouge, en souriant, rajoutant un petit commentaire coquin. La réponse ne tarda pas et il était clairement possessif et soucieux. Il faut avouer que le corps de Zoro aurait fait pâlir n'importe quelle personne. Il était canon et encore le mot est faible. Le brun sortit le vert de ses genoux pour le prendre en entier. Il était seulement vêtu d'un jogging ample laissant deviner ses formes et les bandages le moulaient. Il l'envoya à son amant qui s'énervait et le supplier de rentrer.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sadiquement en reprenant l'assassin dans ses bras. Il lui montra un plateau contenant de la nourriture et de l'eau d'un doigt pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Zoro le prit dans ses mains et commença à manger doucement, gêné par la proximité du médecin. Doflamingo ouvrit brusquement la porte, légèrement irrité. Il alla jusqu'au vert et lui asséna une droite, n'y plus n'y moins, lui faisant cracher une gerbe de sang.

"Trafalgar je peux savoir ce que tu faisais?" Demanda le blond d'une voix étrangement calme.

Il prit son assassin par le cou serrant son collier toujours plus fort.

"Je m'occupais de ses blessures...avoua-t-il, timidement.

-En le prenant dans tes bras et le câlinant?! Tu te fous de ma gueule!?" Répondit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Law ne dit rien regardant le vert se prendre les coups à sa place. Celui-ci encaissait sans rien dire laissant passer de léger gémissement au rappel de ses blessures.

"Il y a une raison pourquoi on ne lui donne pas d'affection ou autre. C'est parce qu'il en a pas besoin! Un déchet n'a pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui." Expliqua-t-il calmement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Zoro tremblant qui fixait ses pieds ensanglantés.

"Je te préviens sale sous-merde si tu oses me faire chier avec ce genre de chose tu pourras dire adieu à la lumière. Trafalgar je te vois refaire encore une fois ça et tu vas en enfer. Et on part dans deux heures." Conclu-t-il en le lâchant et partant comme il était venu.

Le vert se recroquevilla sur lui-même en pleurant faiblement. Ses sanglots étouffés l'empêchaient de bien respirer. Il tremblait toujours autant à même le sol. Le brun se rapprocha doucement pour ne pas l'intimider. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et instantanément Zoro se replia contre lui-même. Law soupira, lassé. Il desserra son collier voyant que l'air ne rentrait pas dans ses poumons. Il le prit ensuite pour le mettre sur le lit en position assise.

Il lui donna le reste de nourriture ainsi qu'un marcel blanc et une veste noire toute neuve. Le vert avala ce qu'il lui donna, s'habilla et partit sans un regard au médecin. Celui-ci soupira triste, il avait réussi à gâcher le seul contact humain qu'avait l'assassin avec une personne dans cette villa…

Zoro alla voir son maître, la tête baissée. Il s'assit à côté de lui en attendant leur départ. Ils allaient récupérer la taxe de trafic chez plusieurs personnes comme Akainu, Kuma et Baggy. Ses doigts froissaient nerveusement son tee-shirt serrant le tissu le plus possible. Le blond jouait au poker avec Baby 5, Vergo, Buffalo et Monet. Bizarrement c'était lui qui gagnait.

"Zoro tu veux jouer avec nous?" Demanda doucement la secrétaire.

Toutes les personnes présentes la regardèrent, étonnées. Elle souriait énigmatiquement en regardant le jeune maître.

"Il peut venir? Reprit-elle.

-Je m'en fou..." Marmonna-t-il.

Elle se leva doucement en se dirigeant vers l'assassin assit à terre. Elle le leva et l'emmena à la table pour le faire s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle lui expliqua les règles et les points, toujours d'un ton calme et gentil. Ils enchaînèrent parties sur parties et Zoro les gagnait presque toute chose qui les surprit. Il n'obtenait pas de l'argent comme chacune des personnes mais des bonbons chose qui l'enchantait.

 **XxXOooOXxX**

Au bout de 2 heures ils terminèrent pour aller récupérer le fric que des personnes leur devaient. Le vert mangeait tranquillement ses friandises en marchant vers la maison de Bartholomew Kuma. Il ne l'aimait pas, trop grand, trop flippant, trop blasé, il ressemblait à un cyborg. Heureusement il était consentant et donnait la monnaie sans rechigner. Lui était dans le braconnage et surtout ceux des félins c'est pour ça qu'il s'appelait le chat. Et, étrangement, il s'occupait toujours seul et partait beaucoup en voyage. Il habitait dans une église abandonnée étant très croyant.

"Bonjour Doflamingo. Si tu voulais voyager où aimerais-tu aller?

-Épargne moi ce discours tu veux! Je viens prendre l'argent."

Sans plus de cérémonie il lui donna et ils partirent comme si ne rien était.

Il sourit en arrivant chez Baggy. C'était un ancien clown qui faisait maintenant dans le trafic d'arme. Toujours avec un humour décalé même s'il était manipulateur. Il vivait sous un grand chapiteau et chacun de ses hommes étaient des acrobates.

"Haha haha Doflamingo salutation! Voulez-vous un spectacle ou autre?

-Non juste l'argent.

-Oui en parlant de ça..."

Il n'eut le temps de dire autre chose qu'il se fit plaquer au sol par le vert, le regard rempli de ténèbres et de haine, les yeux gorgés de sang.

"D'accord, d'accord c'est bon! Mais je vous en supplie demandez-lui d'arrêter!

-Stop Zo."

Instantanément il lâcha sa prise et alla voir son maître qui lui remit son collier en souriant face aux sacs de billets. Ils partirent ensuite voir la dernière personne : Akainu. Il était avec Spandam et Kuzan.

"Je dérange peut-être? Demanda doucement le blond en tenant fermement Zoro.

-Non, pas du tout nous discutions calmement. répondit Akainu.

-Je récupère l'argent et je vous laisse." Reprit le boss en accentuant sa prise.

Le vert gémit faiblement. Il cracha une légère gerbe de sang, sa cheville était presque guérit mais ses côtes le tiraillaient encore. Les trois compères sourirent étrangement en se regardant d'un air complice. Le grand brun lui donna la monnaie et l'invita à rester, sans succès. Ils répartirent de cette villa et prièrent la voiture. Le vert avait un mauvais pressentiment il ne sut pourquoi…

 **XxXOoooOXxX**

Il était dans le coffre entrain de somnoler quand il entendît les bruits caractéristiques des balles de fusil mitrailleurs calibre 7mm et les crissements des pneus sur le béton. Il ferma ses yeux pour mieux entendre. 1, 2, 3,4 non 5, 5 voitures le poursuivait et à attendre le nombre de balle tirées à la seconde ils sont bien une trentaine. Il se cognait contre les murs dans les virages serrés.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta, tout devint sourd, il n'entendit même plus un léger son. Il roula sur lui-même, des éclats de verres s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Il toussa une gerbe de sang en tremblant. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en attendant d'entendre de nouveau.

Il se passa des minutes, des heures il ne sut. Il ouvrit d'un coup de pied le coffre délabré comme la limousine. La vision qu'il vit lui fit un haut-cœur. Des cadavres, des dizaines de personnes ensanglantées avec des morceaux du corps arrachés ou calcinés. Les voitures retournés et explosés ne laissant aucun survivant. Les balles et armes jonchant le sol comme les éclats de pare-brise.

Et, surtout, la mort l'entourait, il ne voyait qu'elle à cet instant. Il courut dans l'espoir de fuir cet horrible paysage. Après un temps, sa vision se troubla ce qui lui fit voir du noir. Le sang s'écoulait de ses plaies en lui laissant un goût amer et métallique en bouche. La douleur palpait dans ses veines la rendant insoutenable. Ses jambes succombèrent à son poids le laissant s'écrouler au sol, la tête heurtant les pavés en pierre. Il ferma les yeux une bonne fois pour toute et succomba à l'inconscience et ses ténèbres.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _J'avoue le suspens est bien classique, mais, que voulez-vous, je suis la trame du film quand même ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plus court, vous aura plu tout de même ^^ Sur ceux je retourne à mon film. Bonne soirée!_

 _Biz_

 _Agathou ~_


	8. Je ne suis qu'un survivant

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ Je commence à penser que mon cerveau a assimilé publication toutes les deux semaines et le destin est d'accord avec -.- Et oui, lundi dernier pas cours, mais j'ai une convention. Voilà s'il y en a qui était aux BGF, salut! Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à suivre cette histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, si ça gêne je supprime!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8:**_

Zoro sortit doucement du pays des songes. Il était confortablement installé dans un lit avec plusieurs couvertures le recouvrant. Un linge humide ornait son front brûlant et des bandages soigneusement fait couvraient ses blessures. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, la vision encore trouble pour voir un plafond gris.

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour regarder si une personne se trouvait ici mais non. Il était dans une chambre moderne aux murs gris, une télé accrochée au-dessus de la porte, des posters sur la cuisine, mangas et jeux vidéo un peu partout. Il se mit délicatement en position assise où il vit un plateau contenant des _onigiris_ et de l'eau sur la table de chevet.

Il dégusta ceci tranquillement nullement inquiet de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Il entendit du bruit dans la pièce à côté ainsi que des voix. Il put déceler un bout de conversation.

-Alors il est là?! demanda une personne inquiète et pressée.

-Oui je suis étonné que tu le connais...je l'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu mais je compte sur toi. Répondit une voix plus douce et tendre.

Bizarrement ce son l'apaisa et le mit en confiance. Il vit la poignée se tourner et instinctivement il se cacha derrière le lit. Les pas de deux personnes les firent entrer dans la pièce.

-Il était là il y a peine 5 minutes. Reprit-il sérieux et troublé.

-Laisse je m'en occupe. Zoro, c'est moi Law sort de là s'il te plaît. dit-il doucement.

Le vert releva sa tête pour apercevoir le brun, non-vêtu d'une blouse blanche comme d'habitude mais d'un tee-shirt noir avec un scalpel et un jean bleu. Il tourna faiblement la tête pour voir une autre personne qui lui coupa étrangement le souffle.

C'était un grand et svelte blond mesurant environ 1m80 ayant son âge. Il avait un visage fin avec un léger début de barbe. Des cheveux lisses or cachant la moitié gauche de son visage, un œil bleu azur au couleur de l'océan reflétant de la gentillesse et de la tendresse, un sourcil étrangement enroulé. Il était simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge légèrement défaite et un jean noir. Il ne cessait de le fixer, intrigué par cet homme. Son attention se reporta sur le brun qui lui tendait la main. L'assassin sortit de sa cachette et se mit en face de lui, dubitatif. Il baissa le regard pour apercevoir qu'il était vêtu que d'un boxer noir moulant. Il rougit de gêne.

-Tu l'as maté pendant son sommeil ou quoi? Sourit le médecin en faisant asseoir le plus jeune.

-Quoi?! Pas du tout...répondit-il en bafouillant.

-T'inquiète même moi des fois je me retiens de lui sauter dessus. Sourit-il en le soignant.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant ses côtes de nouveaux en place et guérit. Il avait quelques éclats de verre qui s'était coincés dans ses bras et son abdomen, mais, heureusement le blond avait réussi à les enlever et désinfecter. Il nettoya ses blessures et lui remit des bandages tout neuf.

-Tu as des affaires à lui prêter?

L'homme courut dans la chambre à côté et prit une chemise rouge bordeaux, une veste polaire grise et un jean bleu délavé. Il lui donna et le vert s'habilla en le remerciant d'un signe de la tête. Il se leva en s'étirant et interrogea Law d'un regard. Le visage de celui-ci s'assombrit.

-Je ne sais pas où est Doflamingo, je crois qu'il a été tué pendant l'attentat ou sinon il se la coule douce avec Crocodile... **(1)**

Zoro haussa les sourcils interloqué en penchant légèrement sa tête.

-Il est mort. Rectifia-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Le visage du plus jeune devint désemparé. Ses yeux se gorgèrent de larmes et il les laissa couler silencieusement la tête baissée. Ça avait beau être des enfoirés avec lui pendant des années il les considérait comme sa famille. Le blond se précipita sur le vert pour le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter et le câliner.

-Chut doucement, c'est fini. Lui murmura-t-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

L'assassin se calma après quelques minutes et il regarda le blond droit dans les yeux.

-Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, appelle-moi s'il y a un problème. Souffla Law- Il vint seulement chuchoter faiblement quelque chose à l'oreille de l'homme- ** _Jamais tu m'entends, jamais!_**

Et il partit comme si ne rien était laissant le blond pantois. Son attention se tourna vers le vert, perdu.

-Je m'appelle Sanji et je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu es entre de bonne main.

Zoro se colla contre le blond en souriant. C'était agréable cette sensation de bien-être. Il sentit un baiser se poser sur son front ainsi que les bras de l'autre l'enserrer un peu plus pour le lever et l'emmener dans son salon bleu, sur son canapé marron en cuir. Il le recouvrit d'une couverture en souriant.

-Law m'a dit que tu ne parlais pas, je vais en rien te forcer, mais, si tu veux tu peux, je te ferais jamais rien tu sais.

Le vert baissa la tête et savoura la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Il acquiesça faiblement pour seul réponse. Le cuisinier alluma la télé et l'assassin eut un mouvement de recul intrigué par cet objet.

-C'est une télévision, ça permet de regarder des séries ou des films. lui expliqua-t-il en continuant de caresser distraitement ses cheveux.

Law lui avait presque tout raconté à son sujet pendant son inconscience. Son histoire, la manière dont le traiter ses anciens "propriétaires" son innocence devant toute chose. Il ne lui avait seulement pas parlé de ses assassinats, il en parlera le moment venu ou jamais.

Sanji avait pleuré s'étonnant que l'esclavagisme existe encore à cette époque et lui avait promis de s'occuper de lui. Il sourit en voyant son petit protégé s'extasier devant les images bougeant dans la télévision. C'était Avatar un de ses films préférés. Une fois celui-ci finit il s'endormit fatigué toujours contre le torse du cuisinier. Celui-ci le regarda tendrement. Il s'alluma une clope en manque de nicotine en observant Zoro dormir, apaisé.

 **xxXXXXXXxx**

Le vert bougeait et gémissait dans son sommeil. Il tremblait de tout son long, le visage ne reflétant que de la peur, son front perlé de sueur. Il ouvrit ses yeux en sursaut , les larmes coulaient. Sanji paniqua, il sortit le chien en peluche que le brun lui avait donné et le mit entre les bras de l'assassin en lui soufflant des mots doux.

Il se calma instantanément, essuya ses yeux rougies et ses joues. Il se leva pour lui chercher une tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve. Zoro la prit entre ses mains en la contemplant, il en but une gorgée avec le bonbon en souriant, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il savoura le liquide chaud brûler sa bouche, lui qui avait froid ça tombait à pic. Une fois cela finit il remercia le blond d'un geste.

-Ça va mieux?

Il acquiesça faiblement en tremblotant encore un peu.

-Il est tard, on va se coucher il faut que tu dormes.

Il le porta jusqu'à son lit où il le mit dedans. Il le laissa enlever ses affaires et lui mit un jogging. Il le borda avant de laisser un baiser sur son front.

-Je suis à côté s'il y a un problème, d'accord?

Il hocha la tête en se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour dormir plus confortablement. Sanji sourit faiblement en laissant entrouvert la porte au cas où.

Il fallut à peine une heure pour que Zoro frappe à la porte du blond ayant encore fait un cauchemar plus éprouvant que les autres. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le vert se jeta dans ses bras en pleure.

Le cuisinier fut une deuxième fois touché. Il avait beau avoir 19 ans il n'avait pas eu une enfance normale et il en avait gardé des séquelles. Il l'enlaça encore un peu plus, espérant que sa chaleur et son parfum l'apaisent. Il le mit ensuite dans son lit pour venir le coller contre lui, laissant une veilleuse allumer au cas où. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir fatigué par cette journée comme l'assassin. Il lui dit faiblement d'une voix happée par le pays des songes:

-Dors bien Zoro.

 ** _A suivre!_**

* * *

 **(1) je t'ai fait plaisir Ellis Ravenwood ^^**

 _Voilà pour ce 8 ème chapitre! Alors oui, après de Kidd x Law, il y a peut-être un autre couple...Comment ça je suis pas du tout crédible?! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!_

 _Kizouille_

 _Agathou ~_


	9. Je ne suis qu'un humain

_Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous vous portez bien. On approche bientôt de la fin de cette fiction, plus que quelques chapitres et c'est fini! Je tiens à dire pour ceux qui me suivent en général qu'une fois cette fiction finie je publie un autre Zosan. Merci encore d'être toujours plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire ^^ Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

* * *

 ** _Réponse reviews (guests):_**

 ** _Runy: Hey, merci beaucoup et félicitation d'avoir tout lu d'un coup et d'avoir laissé un com's à chaque fois ^^_**

 ** _Imlicorneflaga: Wow ce pseudo, j'adore! Du Zosan maintenant? Il suffit de lire pour savoir :3_**

 ** _Miiloux: Oui Doffy est un méchant pas beaux! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que cela te plaira autant :)_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, si ça gêne je supprime._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9:**_

Zoro ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux. Il était seul dans ce grand lit. Instantanément il se leva d'un bond et courut hors de la pièce en quête du blond. C'était la première fois qu'il restait avec une autre personne, aimable et aimante avec lui. Il le vit vêtu comme la vielle avec un tablier blanc entrain de cuisinier en chantonnant. Celui-ci se tourna pour voir le vert le regarder avec extase. Sanji rougit faiblement et détourna le regard.

-Bonjour Zoro, bien dormi?

Celui-ci sursauta avant d'acquiescer en soupirant, soulagé. Plus jamais il n'allait être seul, du moins il espère…

-Tu veux m'aider à cuisinier? Reprit-il doucement.

L'assassin se dirigea vers le cuistot en souriant. Il se lava les mains avant de mettre le tablier qui lui tendait. Il le mit maladroitement en souriant, gaiement.

-Je fais des pancakes, goûte. dit-il en lui tendant son doigt enrobé de pâte.

Le vert le mit dans sa bouche en le suçant faiblement pour apprécier un peu mieux sous les rougissements de Sanji. Un mélange de saveur exquis, rare était les fois où il mangeait quelques choses d'aussi bon ! La dernière fois était chez Crocodile, un grand grand ami de Doflamingo d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Il y avait eu une fille là-bas, Vivi, qui cuisinait divinement bien. Elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux bleus détachés. Zoro reprit ses esprits et sortit de ses songes. Il ne devait repenser à tout cela, c'était avant…

-Tu aimes?

Il hocha la tête avant de suivre les directives du blond pour l'aider à cuisinier. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait les ingrédients et les préparait. D'habitude, il mangeait des choses industrielles telles que des sandwichs ou des salades toutes faites. Alors c'était un grand plaisir, il pouvait être utile dans cette maison.

10 minutes plus tard le petit déjeuner était préparé et ils purent se mettre à table. Il était composé de pancakes fait maison, de bacon et d'œuf brouillé. Ils s'assirent avant de manger tranquillement. Une fois cela finit ils se posèrent dans le canapé. Le vert se cala contre le cuisinier déjà en manque de sa chaleur et son odeur. Il en profitait, tout simplement, de peur que cet instant se termine comme ceux d'avant. Il ne voulait pas bouger, s'il avait pu, il serait resté comme cela toute sa vie…

-Zoro ?

Le concerné leva la tête et le fixa, dubitatif.

-C'est un peu stupide comme question, mais est-ce que tu sais lire, écrire… ?

Devant la mine perdue du concerné, Sanji soupira. Alors personne ne lui avait donné un minimum de culture générale ? Même pas les notions de base ? Le pauvre, cela avait dû être tellement difficile pour lui…

-Je vois, je vais t'apprendre quelques trucs alors, c'est le minimum si tu veux vivre en société.

Le vert hocha la tête et attendit que le blond revienne avec des tas et des tas de livres sur un peu tout. De l'histoire en passant aux mathématiques et de la physique, il avait pris tout ce qu'il avait chez lui. C'est avec une mine attentionnée et une voix douce qu'il commença à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il devait savoir.

 **XxxxOooOxxxX**

Bien qu'ils s'instruisent dans le rire, l'heure du couché arriva bien vite.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi? Demanda le blond doucement en se mettant en pyjama, composé d'un débardeur noir et d'un boxer.

Zoro accepta avec joie, il profitait de toute l'affection qu'il pouvait recevoir. Il se mit contre le cuisinier dans les mêmes habits que lui en soupirant d'aise. La chaleur humaine est tellement agréable… Sanji caressa distraitement ses cheveux en soupirant. Il commençait à s'attacher au vert… et il ne savait si c'était une bonne chose ou non…

 **XxxxOooOxxxX**

Les journées se passaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le cuisinier lui enseignait toutes les choses qui fallait savoir dans ce monde. Il n'osa seulement aborder l'esclavagisme ou autre jugeant que cela n'était pas une bonne idée. Plus il passait de temps avec lui plus il s'accrochait à lui.

Ils étaient dans le canapé en pyjama, un chocolat chaud en main, l'assassin dans les bras de l'autre en regardant fight club.

-Dis-moi Zoro pourquoi tu ne parles pas? Tu ne veux pas ou tu as peur des représailles?

Le vert baissa la tête en soupirant. Il passa fébrilement une main sur son collier comme pour se rappeler des souvenirs douloureux.

Le blond s'insulta intérieurement de crétin en caressant l'assassin tremblotant pour le consoler.

-Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te faire rappeler ce genre de chose. Si tu veux tu pourras m'en parler quand tu voudras. Ou même discuter avec-moi si tu le veux, je te ferais rien promis.

Zoro ouvrit sa bouche pâteuse et sèche comme du papier de verre. Ses lèvres fendues s'entrouvrirent laissant passer une bouffée d'air. Il baissa la tête honteuse. Ses ongles virent s'enfoncer dans sa peau par tic D'une voix extrêmement grave et rauque il lui murmura comme dans un souffle : _" C'est vrai?"_

Sanji sourit, ému qui lui parle alors que Law avait tout essayé pour. Il le resserra un peu plus contre lui. Il avait déjà réussi à faire un grand pas en avant.

-Bien sûr je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

Le vert toussa n'ayant plus l'occasion d'utiliser sa voix. Après quelques minutes il se la racla avant de boire un coup.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus posée avec une pointe de curiosité.

-C'est normal que je m'occupe de toi et que je fasse attention. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal. Lui répondit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

-Pourtant tout le monde a toujours été méchant avec moi...

-C'est parce que c'est des connards ça! Et puis Law était sympathique lui, non?

-Oui très même.

Le blond continua ses caresses en lui souriant tendrement. Il avait une belle voix, rauque et suave, mais pourtant douce tel enfant.

-Sanji j'ai mal à la gorge, ça me brûle. murmura-t-il.

-C'est normal ça fait des années que tu n'as pas parlé. Je vais te faire une tisane au miel ça va te faire du bien.

Il revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard avec la tasse chaude laissant de la vapeur s'en échapper. L'assassin le remercia en avalant une lampée. Il sortit ses lèvres tout de suite après.

-C'est chaud!

-Souffle dessus ça refroidira plus vite.

Le vert s'exécuta les joues rouges par la chaleur. Il la but tranquillement en soupirant d'aise. Le blond sortit une marmite pleine de sucreries. Il sourit en voyant les yeux de Zoro pétiller.

-Je les garde quand j'ai des coups de blues. Tu peux en prendre en autant que tu veux.

-Merci! Ils sont aussi bons que ce que Mr Doflamingo me donnait.

-Ça te gêne si demain Law vient avec son amoureux pour venir manger?

-C'est le roux?

-Oui tu l'as déjà vu?

-Non Law en parle beaucoup c'est pour ça...

-Est-ce que tu as mal?

-Non ça gratte juste un peu c'est tout, mais de toute façon ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai l'habitude.

Le sourire de Sanji se fana à ces mots. Il avait tant souffert et étrangement c'est comme s'il n'en souvenait pas. Il le laissa s'empiffrer de friandises de toute façon il était en carence alimentaire alors un peu de sucre ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ils se regardèrent Very Bad Trip rigolant toutes les minutes sans s'arrêter.

-C'est fini! Demain on se lèvera un peu tôt pour cuisinier. Tu me donneras un coup de main?

-Oui bien sûr!

Le blond éteignit la télévision avant de se diriger vers sa chambre avec le vert. Celui-ci se mit sous les couettes comme d'habitude en soufflant d'aise. Il attendit la venue du cuisinier pour se caler contre lui. Celui-ci caressa ses cheveux en embrassant son front comme l'aurait fait une mère à son enfant. Il sentait son doux parfum, un mélange de sel marin et d'herbe fraîchement coupé, un mariage parfait. Son souffle titillait son oreille et l'apaisait.

-Tu veux que je laisse la veilleuse?

-Oui s'il te plaît...j'ai peur du noir...

-D'accord, fais de beaux rêves Zoro.

-Toi aussi Sanji. lui répondit-il d'une voix déjà endormie.

 _Il aurait tout donné pour que rien ne change…tout…_

 ** _A suivre!_**

* * *

 _Je le reconnais ce chapitre ne bouge pas trop, mais, Zoro parle maintenant! Alors ça va changer quelques trucs ^^ Sur ceux si cela vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^_

 _Bonne soirée_

 _Biz_

 _Agathou~_


	10. Je ne suis qu'un amoureux

_Bonjour. Ça fait trèèèèès longtemps que je ne suis pas venue pas ici...je m'en excuse sincèrement. Les vacances...je ne sais si je puis appeler cela comme ça...J'ai été bloquée pendant les deux mois, avec pendant un, l'incapacité d'accéder à internet. Et, avec la reprise des cours je n'arrête pas! Donc, je vais finir cette fanfiction en publiant les derniers chapitres cette semaine! Histoire de finir et de pas laisser 3 mois entre chaque...C'est surtout, que, j'ai un autre Zosan à publier ^^'_

 _Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tout vos messages si gentils! Me revoilà repartit!_

 ** _Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, si ça gêne, je supprime._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10:**

Zoro se colla un peu plus contre sa source de chaleur en souriant faiblement. Sanji dormait encore profondément, un mince filait de bave coulant le long de son menton. Il devait être dans les alentours de 7heure du matin et les invités arrivaient à 13h, ils avaient amplement le temps. Le vert attendit patiemment que le blond se réveille. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux quelques minutes plus tard en souriant. Il vit son petit protégé l'attendre tranquillement. Il passa une main tendrement dans ses cheveux.

-On va préparer à manger? Tu veux m'aider?

-Oui c'est avec plaisir.

-Tu sais où se trouve la douche ?

-Euh oui.

-D'accord, je vais t'attraper des affaires.

L'assassin partit se laver comme si c'était naturel. Le cuisinier en profita pour l'observer un peu, même de dos il était magnifique. Ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés s'arrêtaient à sa nuque. Le marcel moulait ses formes laissant deviner des fins muscles. Il laissait percevoir des cicatrices faites il y a plus au moins longtemps, certaines plus profondes que d'autres. Son regard vagabonda sur cette chute de rein à couper le souffle s'attardant à ses fesses fermes et rebondis. Et voilà, il tombait amoureux de lui, c'était même déjà fait... Il lui sortit un débardeur rouge bordeaux avec une veste de smoking noir fermée et un jean bleu délavé, un ensemble chic et moderne. Il le déposa devant la porte de la salle de bain avant de faire de même.

Il se mit une chemise bleue cyan avec un pantalon noir et une cravate dans les mêmes tons. Il se lava les mains et commença déjà à préparer à manger. Il avait prévu quelque chose d'assez classique, une julienne de légume avec de la hampe et en dessert une tarte au chocolat revisité avec un bon vin. Quoique ses amis étaient plus friands de bières. Zoro arriva et ils cuisinèrent ensemble jusqu'à 12h30, ils mirent ensuite le couvert et rangèrent ce qui traînait. On frappa 3 coups à la porte et deux voix se firent entendre.

-J'ai oublié de dire que le petit copain de Law est assez spécial fait attention. Souffla le blond.

-D'accord.

Sanji ouvrit la porte et instantanément ses amis le saluèrent d'un geste de la main. Le brun fonça sur le vert pour le prendre dans ses bras, rassuré qu'il aille bien et qu'il soit en bonne santé. Le visage du roux vira au rouge.

-Kidd je te présente Zoro, Zoro voici Kidd. Présenta poliment l'hôte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Enchanté. Dit-il faiblement.

-Alors tu déconnais pas t'as vraiment réussi à le faire parler?! Comment t'as fait? Questionna Law face aux paroles du plus timide.

-J'ai pris mon temps et je me suis bien occupé de lui c'est tout. Répondit-il tout simplement.

-Alors c'est toi qui as accaparé mon mec pendant tout ce temps! Commença le mécanicien, la voix bouillonnant de colère et de jalousie s'avançant d'un pas nonchalant.

-Kiddou doucement tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

Le rouge lui sauta dessus le poing en l'air. L'assassin l'attrapa par le bras, il lui fit faire un salto avant le laissant s'écraser sur le carrelage, banalement sans se mit sur lui une main sur sa gorge prêt à le tuer à un ordre, les yeux neutres. Il se retira tout aussi troublé que les autres. Il bafouilla quelques mots comme excuse, en tremblotant. Il passa fébrilement une main à son collier pour s'assurer qu'il soit bien là.

-Pardon...c'est un réflexe. Murmura-t-il faiblement.

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi je t'avais prévenu. Souffla le médecin au rouge.

Sanji le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il caressa ses cheveux gentiment en lui murmurant des mots doux.

-Par contre tu aurais pu me dire qu'il était extrêmement sensible. Soupira le blond en continuant ses attentions.

-Oui j'ai hormis certains détails...

Le jeune homme se sortit de ses bras en soupirant faiblement. Il aurait voulu rester un peu plus dedans. Il aimait être contre lui aussi bizarre que cela soit.

-Et si on allait manger? On a préparé plein de chose! Conclut le cuisinier en tentant de clore la conversation.

-Tu as cuisiné avec Zoro? C'est super! s'exclama Trafalgar enthousiasme.

-Law je rêve où tu portes plus d'importance au vert qu'à moi?!

-Ferme là Kidd et arrête d'être jaloux comme ça! Grandis un peu!

Le mécanicien marmonna des insultes en s'asseyant, boudeur. Il s'arrêta net en sentant une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes et une langue titiller celles-ci. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnellement se collant un peu plus contre l'autre, commençant même à se déshabiller.

-Dites-moi si on vous gêne. Interrompit le blond en se raclant la gorge.

-Euh Sanji…ils font quoi là?

Ils se sortirent instantanément à ces mots en ayant entendu l'innocence même. Ils avaient les joues rouges de gêne et le regard fuyant.

 _*Il est encore plus mignon aussi candide!* pensa le cuisinier._

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, d'accord? Lui dit-il doucement.

-Et ben Sanji tu joues à la maman? Rigola Kidd.

-Je te jure que je vais t'en foutre une!

-Kidd ferme-la! Tu fais encore une réflexion et tu peux dire adieu à mon cul.

Ça calma tout de suite le mécanicien. Ils mangèrent tranquillement avant de se poser dans le canapé avec une bière.

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? Demanda Sanji en voyant l'assassin boire des gorgées du liquide ambrée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas il tient très bien l'alcool. Souffla le brun.

-Quoi tu l'as déjà fait boire?!

-Calmes-toi c'est bon...

-Ça vous dit une partie de fifa? Demanda le rouge.

-Ouais. Tu te mets avec Law et moi Zoro? Proposa le blond.

-Non mets-toi avec moi, traffy avec Zoro. répondit Kidd. Et le gagnant donne un gage au perdant!

-Si tu veux. Soupira le médecin en donnant une manette au vert.

Il lui expliqua rapidement les touches et le match commença. Le brun et le vert prirent le jap et le cuisinier et mécanicien choisirent le psg. C'était extrêmement serré mais les français marquèrent un essai à la dernière minute les faisant gagner.

-Voilà j'étais sûr de vous battre! Je vais pourvoir demander n'importe quoi à mon Lawounet.

-Je savais que tu avais des intentions derrière! Souffla ce dernier, blasé.

-Pour qui tu travailles?!

À ces mots le médecin soupira. Il devait mentir, lui dire la vérité il ne pourrait pas, il ne devait pas. Même si Kidd est un grand psychopathe et sociopathe il ne supporterait pas de savoir qu'il bosse pour le maître du "monde noir".

-Je ne te répondrais pas tu n'as pas à le savoir, c'est aussi simple que ça.

-Bon…alors…Sanji tu as encore la robe rose que tu portais à Halloween dans ton costume de poupée tueuse?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Vas la chercher s'il te plaît. Lui répondit-il, avec un sourire sadique.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire ce que je pense?!

-J'ai toujours fantasmé de te voir fringué comme ça! Avoua-t-il.

Le brun arracha le bustier rose à dentelle coupée sur le côté gauche des mains du cuisinier pour aller se changer en récupérant les talons aiguilles noirs qui lui tendait. Il la mit avec un soutif rembourré. Il était même obligé de se maquiller. Il mit un rouge à lèvres rouge pétant et du mascara, il en profita pour ébouriffer ses cheveux pour leur rendre plus de volume. Il arriva en soupirant.

-Le premier qui ose me faire une réflexion je lui ferais goûter à l'enfer.

Kidd fut hypnotisé par la vue de son amant. Il était mêlé entre extase et peur.

-Pourquoi tu ressembles à une fille? demanda tout naturellement Zoro.

-Parce que j'ai perdu le pari...soupira t'il en ébouriffant les cheveux du vert et en se posant sur son amant.

-Et alors Sanji c'est quoi le gage que tu lui donnes?

-Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi tu portes un collier pour chien.

L'assassin serra son collier par réflexe. Il baissa la tête en tremblotant faiblement. Law fut tout de suite inquiet, de peur que tout soit dévoilé.

-Je suis désolé Sanji mais pour ton bien il ne faut pas que tu le saches. répondit rapidement le brun du tac au tac.

-Tu peux le dire que t'es fan de SM.

-Kidd ferme ta putain de gueule! Conclut le médecin d'un ton froid sans appel.

Un vent s'installa. Trafalgar se sortit et baffa son amant en l'insultant des pires noms de maladies possibles. Il prit ensuite Zoro dans ses bras.

-Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent c'est tout. C'est un secret d'accord? Lui murmura-t-il suffisamment doucement pour que seul lui l'entende.

Sanji le récupéra en adressant un regard jaloux au médecin. Il le colla le plus possible contre lui en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Bon je crois qu'on va vous laisser j'ai envie de profiter de Law en robe. répondit Kidd en le portant comme une princesse.

Et ils partirent comme ils étaient venus sans que le médecin puisse dire quoique cela soit. Le blond soupira de soulagement en resserrant sa prise. Il cachait un terrible secret mais il avait bien l'attention de le découvrir.

-Sanji?

-Oui il y a un problème?

-Tu m'as lu des histoires d'amours, mais comment tu sais quand t'es amoureux?

Le cuisinier rougit instantanément.

-Et bien tu es bien avec cette personne, elle est capable d'ensoleiller ta journée. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et puis tu lui fais des câlins,des bisous ...

À ces mots Zoro happa ses lèvres si tentatrices timidement. Le blond fut surpris par ce geste. Il lécha sa lippe inférieure pour en demander l'accès que le vert lui ouvrit, gêné, les yeux mis-clos. Il s'agrippa à sa nuque pendant que Sanji passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et son dos, refaisant sa colonne vertébrale. Leurs langues valsèrent tendrement entre elles dans une douce danse. Ils se séparèrent après ils ne surent combien de temps, rouges et en transes.

-Je-je t'aime...avoua t'il.

-Moi aussi Zoro, moi aussi.

 **A suivre.**

* * *

 _Voilà voilà...Je ne sais pas s'il y a des gens qui lisent encore ces mots mais j'espère que vous avez aimés. Il reste quelques chapitres (dont un lemon je crois, je le mettrais en bonus ou pas) Sur ce à très bientôt! Et, si, ça vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com's ^^_

 _Biz et bonne soirée_

 _Agathou~_


	11. Je ne suis que morceau de passé

_Bonjour tout le monde! Et bien, je suis très contente de voir que vous attendiez le dernier chapitre ^^ Et surtout, que vous avez aimés! Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture. Je vais publier le prochain dans la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas quand ^^'_

 ** _Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient; si ça gêne je supprime._**

* * *

 _Réponse guest:_

 _: merci beaucoup ^^_

 _Pauline Rineca: toi aussi t'avais la flemme de te co mdr xDD oui kidd a un trèèèès bon humour_

 _Runy: Hey, merci et oui désolée je n'ai pu m'empêcher de mettre Law en robe_

 _ImlicorneFlaga: Carrément? Woaw tout relire, bravo! Oui Zoro est innocent._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11:**_

Une douce mélodie fluide et rythmé parvint aux oreilles de Zoro encore endormi. Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles en baillant. Il se leva étirant son corps engourdi. Il se dirigea lentement vers la musique. La vision qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Il vit les doigts de son blond bougeaient frénétiquement sur les touches du piano en chantonnant gaiement. Son dos était légèrement voûté trop concentré comme ses sourcils plissés. Cette mélopée l'apaisa, il l'avait déjà entendu. Soudain des flashs de lumière suivit de bouts de son passé le prirent. Son coeur battait dans ses tempes rajoutant un côté mélodramatique à tout ceci. Il tomba à genoux plaquant ses mains sur sa tête priant que tout cela cesse. _Des cris, du sang, des larmes..._

 _Une femme, un piano, une complainte, des paroles,une porte, un cri, des hommes, des balles, un autre cri, du sang, encore du sang, un murmure, un cadavre, un sourire malsain, des regards sadiques, des coups, l'agonie, la douleur, la tristesse, la haine, la déception,la peur,l'épouvante,les pleurs, les larmes, les gémissements, le traumatisme, la torture, l'entraînement,le supplice, assassinat,tuer, mort, terrifié, blessures, cauchemars..._

Il déglutit une gerbe de son repas de hier sur le carrelage en tremblotant. Il était pris d'incontrôlables spasmes et de frissons. Sanji se précipita sur lui, inquiet. Il essuya délicatement son menton avec un mouchoir.

-Zoro?! Zoro?!

-Ne t'approche pas! lui répondit-il en le poussant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je suis un monstre Sanji, tu m'entends un monstre!

Celui-ci caressa amoureusement ses cheveux en tentant de le calmer.

-Que se passe-t-il? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je me souviens de tout, de ma mère tuée par cet enfoiré, de l'enfance qu'on m'a forcé à oublier, et celle qu'on m'a faite, de ce qu'on m'a fait devenir. J'ai arrêté de parler parce que je ne voulais pas être dans ce monde. J'ai - j'ai tué des personnes Sanji, des centaines mêmes des milliers, je me rappelle de leurs yeux m'implorant ne révélant que de la douleur et des regrets, de leurs corps tentant de s'échapper. Des ordres plus horribles les uns que les autres. Et ce collier me faisant devenir un autre homme. Je suis un démon, une ombre, une chose qui ne devrait pas exister. Faut que je parte avant de te faire du mal à toi aussi. Expliqua-t-il, les yeux gorgés de larme.

Le blond s'arrêta pour l'observer, c'était impossible il était trop innocent, candide pour que ça soit vrai. Son regard se porta sur ce collier. Il y passa un doigt et un frisson le traversa au contact de l'argent.

-Je ne te crois pas. Et même si c'était vrai je t'aime quand même. Tu sais Zoro tu ne l'es pas devenu par plaisir on t'y a forcé, ce n'est pas ta faute. Alors s'il te plaît pleure pas, pleure pas. chantonna t'il en tentant de le calmer.

Il le colla contre lui passant ses mains sur son torse pour le câliner. Il attendit que les pleures se tarissent pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils se séparent rapidement à bout de souffle.

-Comment tout cela t'es revenu?

-Ma maman jouait du piano, la même mélodie que toi quand ils nous ont attaqués.

-Ah d'accord, tu veux jouer avec moi?

-Tu veux encore de moi?

-Bien sûr je ne vais pas t'abandonner!

-Tu devrais pourtant, Doflamingo va revenir je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas mort. Il va te faire mal et te détruire comme il l'a fait avec moi...

Sanji fut ému par ces paroles. Il le porta jusqu'à l'emmener sur le tabouret . Il lui apprit doucement les bases.

-Si tu appuies sur cette touche ça fait un do et là un re. expliqua-t-il gentiment en lui montrant.

Les heures passèrent et ils continuèrent gaiement. Le cuisinier lui apprenait quelques morceaux assez basique continuant avec des plus complexes.

-J'ai une chanson parfaite pour toi, tu peux là chanter?

-Euh oui si tu veux, c'est de qui?

-Pink Floyd.

-D'accord je te suis.

Un rythme posé et entraînant sonna à leurs oreilles. Zoro laissa passer quelques mesures avant de chanter timidement d'une voix rauque et étrangement mélodieuse.

 **I gotta admit that I'm a little bit confused**

 _ **Je dois admettre que je suis quelque peu confus**_

 **Sometimes it seems to me as if I'm just being used**

 _ **Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir été utilisé**_

 **Gotta stay awake, gotta try and shake off this creeping malaise**

 ** _Je dois rester éveillé, essayer d'expulser ce malaise qui m'envahit_**

 **If I don't stand my own ground**

 _ **Si je ne tiens même plus sur mes jambes**_

 **Deaf dumb and blind you just keep on pretending.**

 _ **Sourd, muet et aveugle, tu continues à prétendre.**_

 **That zveryone's expendable and no one has a real friend.**

 _ **Que tout le monde est sacrifié et que personne n'a de vrais amis**_

 **And you believe at heart everyone's**

 _ **Et tu crois au plus profond de ton coeur qu'en chaque homme**_

 **A killer**

 ** _Il y a un tueur_**

 **Who was born in a house full of pain**

 ** _Qui est né dans une maison pleine de souffrance_**

 **Who was told what to do by the man**

 _ **A qui l'homme a dicté quoi faire**_

 **Who was broken by trained personnel**

 _ **Qui a été brisé par des personnes qualifiées**_

 **Who was fitted with collar and chain**

 _ **A qui a-t-on fourni un collier et une laisse,**_

 **Who was given a pat on the back**

 _ **Un siège dans la tribune**_

 **Who was breaking away from the pack**

 _ **Qui sortait de la masse**_

 **Who was only a stranger at home**

 _ **Qui n'était qu'un étranger chez lui**_

 **Who was ground down in the end**

 _ **Qui est tombé par terre à la fin**_

Il chantonna à la fin pendant une mesure en souriant. Cette chanson lui allait bien c'est vrai. Sanji joua encore quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter et de lui sourire.

-Tu chantes merveilleusement bien. lui avoua-t-il, sincèrement.

-Merci et toi tu joues aussi bien que ma mère. Répondit il les joues rouges.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnellement jouant avec la langue taquine de l'autre. Leurs mains virent découvrir le corps de l'autre assez pudiquement et gêné. Le vert stoppa net à tout ceci les joues rouges.

-Sanji j'ai jamais eu de rapport sexuel. Murmura t'il.

-Il faut un début à tout!

Ils continuèrent leurs caresses continuant jusqu'au lit. Le blond commença à lui enlever sa chemise sous ses regards fuyants. L'assassin fit de même, gêné. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent déjà en manque du contact de l'autre, comme une drogue. Les mains du cuisinier caressaient cette peau halée qui ne demandait qu'à être découverte. Son attention se tourna sur le collier de Zoro. Il posa une main dessus repassant les contours des lignes argentées. Il le palpa pour voir si il est serré ou non. Décidément ça l'intriguait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Le cuisinier commença à lui enlever mais il se fit arrêter par le vert.

-Non Sanji je t'en prie, je t'ai prévenu qu'il ne faut pas que tu me l'enlèves.

-Ça doit te faire mal?

-Non je me suis habitué avec le temps.

Le blond ne l'écouta pas, il voulait le libérer, lui arracher pour lui montrer que personne ne pourrait le contrôler à présent. Maintenant qu'il y pensait les mots de Law lui revinrent en tête: _" En aucun cas tu lui doit lui enlever son collier, jamais tu m'entends,jamais!"_

Il soupira faiblement en le défaisant une bonne fois pour toute lui murmurant un :"tu es libre."

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir les yeux de son amant se gorger de sang n'exprimant que de la haine et un vide obscur. Son corps se contracta et ses muscles se crispèrent. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait en face de lui un monstre en manque de sang et de cadavre.

 **a suivre!**

* * *

 _Et voilà! Chapitre court mais rempli d'explications et d'informations! La suite la semaine prochain! Sur ce n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot et bonne journée_

 _Agathou~_


End file.
